Anime Anecdotes
by C3L35714
Summary: A collection of short stories about the characters in the Pokémon anime cartoons! Features Ash, Drew, Paul, Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf. More details inside! Please throw in suggestions for prompts or shipping requests (or both)! :)
1. Prologue

**Hey, everybody! Thank you for clicking on Anime Anecdotes! (By the way, "Anecdotes" means "a tale or story." Just in case you didn't know.) So I've noticed that I've been spending a lot of time on the (awesome) Dex Holders, and neglecting the anime characters! So this will be a collection of short stories for the anime characters! Just like my Song Fic Collection, it will be updated often, but never an exact timeline. **

*** The stories/chapters will be anywhere from 200 words to 3000 or above; mostly around 1000. ***

*** If you have any requests (except guy x guy or girl x girl or Pokémon x person) then please, please let me know! Suggestions for shippings, prompts, or anything else is accepted and I will be grateful towards! :) ***

**Check it every week, and there will be at least one chapter. The characters are going to be Ash, Misty, Leaf, Gary, Drew, May, Paul, and Dawn. Well, those are the main characters; there will be mixes of pairs and characters, and more than only those eight listed. **

** This story is categorized under "Humor" and "Friendship," and "K," but occasionally some may be "K+" and most will be "Romance." But there isn't much difference between "K" and "K+" so I think it's okay. **

** Thank you very much! Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

**~C3L35714**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Anything in between an a asterisk means it was added on the 26th of September 2014. Also, it's not that there's anything bad about guy x guy or girl x girl or Pokémon x person; I just can't write for that. Sorry. *<strong>


	2. Everything

**Welcome to the first chapter in _Anime Anecdotes_! Thank you for showing up and reading!**

* * *

><p>"Everything. That's what Misty was to Ash. Everything. Sure, "everything" stretched to include Pikachu; his friends; his mom, even. But that day, Misty was all that Ash saw. In her beautiful, pristine white, mermaid-style gown and blue-tinted veil. Ash had had enough money to replace her bike long before viridian city. He just didn't want her to leave. In the beginning, she was just a crazy girl following him around and yelling profanities at him. But as time passed, they got to know each other. Traveling partners became friends. Friends became best friends. Best Friends became girlfriendboyfriend. Couple became engaged, and then they were married. Now, years later, they have two darling children, both soon-to-be Pokémon trainers themselves-"

"Hey, that's us!" a little boy's voice cried out. A tall man with tanned skin smiled at the boy.

"That's right. You and your little sister," Brock said.

"Awesome!" the eight-year-old cried, hugging his seven-year-old sister. Another man, not quite as tall, appeared with a pikachu on his shoulder.

"Did you thank Uncle Brock for the story, guys?" he asked, kneeling down to ruffle up his son's bright orange hair.

"Thank you, Uncle Brock," the boy said, and let go of his raven-haired sister to hug Brock, his aquamarine eyes shining.

"Sure thing," Brock chuckled, and nodded to a woman who had just entered the living room with them. "Hey, Misty. When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Hi, kids!" She knelt down, and wrapped her arms around her two children who had run up to her.

"Mommy! Uncle Brock told us a story!" the little girl told her.

"Oh, did he now?" Misty smiled at Brock and mouthed, "thank you." She stood up, shaking back her own orange hair and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Hey, Mist," said husband greeted. "How was the battle?"

"Easy," she winked. "No, he beat Azumarill with some sort of Kalos/Unova grass-type. But hey, he was on his last Pokémon too."

Ash nodded. It was part of a gym leader's job to accept defeat.

"Well, I should be heading off now," Brock said regretfully.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Misty asked, and picked up her seven-year-old daughter. "I'll put the kiddies to bed, and we can talk for a little while longer."

Brock smiled. "Alright. Maybe I CAN stay a while."

"Goodnight, Uncle Brock!" Ash and Misty's son called as he walked next to his mother. Brock waved to the yawning boy, as the little girl fell asleep on her mother's shoulder. As Brock excused himself to grab his water bottle, Ash smiled. On the first day of his journey, Pikachu was everything to the ten-year-old. On his wedding day, Misty was added to "Everything." On his children's entrances to the world, they were everything he had imagined and better. His family. That was his world, his everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, PokéShipping! Cute. Yay for Uncle Brock!<strong>

**I hope you liked it! Stay tuned and spread the word! **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	3. Delicate

**The second chapter of ****_Anime Anecdotes_****! Thank you, readers!**

* * *

><p>Paul looks at the girl next to him through the corners of his eyes. With her bright blue eyes and cheery attitude, it's hard to believe she's the same girl as the one Paul had once found crying her eyes out. She has an impressively positive outlook on everything, quite unlike of this dark boy. In fact, she's quite the opposite of Paul. For instance, their training styles couldn't be farther apart. Dawn prides herself on creating a strong bond between her and her Pokémon, whereas Paul focuses only on raw power and strength. Granted, he has improved his relationship with them during his travels with the girl, but there's no changing Paul completely. And their attitude-! Polar opposites. He's icy, stiff, and unforgiving; she's warm, fun, and always the sunshine through the clouds. But neither of them mind, that much is obvious. Dawn is a good influence on Paul. She's taken his stoney barrier and softened it without even realizing it. That's how strong she can be. But, she can also be delicate, fragile, like a glass structure. When the structure is whole, it catches the light and sparkles beautifully.<p>

But, glass does shatter. Dawn's walls easily come down, are easily penetrated. Paul has to remember that. And he does. He knows, now, that he needs to watch her, protect her. Make sure nothing harms her. He makes sure that her delicate glass sculpture doesn't shatter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikarishipping! No need to worry; not all of them will be shipping-only. :)<strong>


	4. Forgot

** This chapter is actually two short stories because both are very short, and rather similar. They are also both all-dialogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAFGREENSHIPPING: Gary x Leaf<strong>

"Did you remember to bring it?"

"That? I thought you brought it!"

"Gary! If you weren't so busy annoying me, you wouldn't have forgotten it!"

"How is this my fault, Leaf?! You're the planner between us!"

"Exactly! And I PLANNED for you to bring it!"

"Ugh! Next time, if you want me to bring it, you have to tell me first, okay?! Like a normal person?!"

"WHAT?! I am normal! If there's anyone that's NOT NORMAL, it's you, OAK!"

"No, if I'm not normal, then you're rubbing off!"

"ME?! YOU'RE the one rubbing off!"

"Ha! You just admitted it. I'm rubbing off on you! So you aren't normal either."

"No, " ha" on you! If YOU rubbed off on ME, then you were not-normal first!"

"GRRR!"

"ARGH!"

"Um, Leafy?"

"What?"

"What did we forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>IKARISHIPPING: Paul x Dawn<strong>

"What are you doing here, Troublesome?"

"Why do you always call me that?! I'm not TROUBLESOME! And my name is DAWN, D-A-W-N! How do you keep forgetting?!"

"It's easier to call you "Troublesome." Because you are."

"Hmph! That was a horrible answer!"

"So what?"

"SO, give me a straight one!"

"You. Are. Troublesome."

"Argh! I'm going to just forget this ever happened!"

"Then it's as if nothing happened; I did nothing wrong to you."

"Exactly. And...hey!"

"Troublesome."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! What did you think? Leave a review so I can know what to fix in the future! By the way, not all of the stories will be this short, but they will all be one-shots, unless there's an anomaly, in which it will be a two-shothave a sequel.**

**If you're a fan of the manga, read _Song Fic Collection_! Suggestions for shippings will be used (unless it's completely outrageous or girl x girl or guy x guy. Nothing wrong with that, but I just can't write like that.) ! Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	5. Introduction

**Hello! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Misty was wrought with nerves. She had been pacing so much, Daisy had poked her head in to caution her about wearing a hole in the floor. Misty had paid no heed to her sister, though. Because today, Ash Ketchum was finally coming home to Kanto. And he was meeting her at the Cerulean City Gym. In honor of the occasion, Misty had closed the gym from challengers, and canceled one of her sister's shows, forcing them to reschedule.<p>

"Calm down, Misty. It's just Ash. And all you need to do is impress him, so he remembers you every time he goes to another region. ARGH! It's not that easy!" she moaned to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Misty steeled herself, took a deep breath, and made her way over, her heart pounding. She opened the door to reveal...

...the mailman?! Misty sighed; half relieved, half annoyed. She accepted the mail with thanks, and sat down on her sofa to read through the mail as a distraction. "Hmm...water bill...Daisy's mail...Violet's magazine...Lily's nail polish set...boring...boring..." Misty sighed in impatience. When was he going to get here? She knew she had the date correct; she'd been looking forward to it/dreading it for two weeks. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Misty leaped up and threw it open. On the porch step was a boy with a backwards hat...and black hair...and about six years younger than she.

"Um, is the gym open?"

Misty growled. "No, it isn't. Didn't you see the sign?!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

The irritated gym leader erupted, her eyes blazing. "I SAID NO! Come back in three days! Until then, GO AWAY!" And she slammed the door shut in the poor kid's face, breathing heavily. She let it out, and calmed herself down. She flopped back on her sofa in frustration. Ash had estimated he would get to her gym an hour ago! She closed her eyes. Maybe he wasn't coming today. Maybe he had lied to her, or simply miscalculated. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the door knocked at the same time. She growled again. Both the ringing and knocking, or pounding really, continued.

Misty pulled her mallet out, her eyes blazing again. Wielding it threateningly in one hand, she opened the door and glared...

...at a very, very startled Ash Ketchum. "Whoa, Mist! I know I'm late, but-" Misty dropped the mallet, and it disappeared to who-knows-where. She gaped at him, her cerulean eyes shining. "Ash," she breathed. Misty launched herself into his arms. "I've missed you so much, Ash."

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. A couple seconds passed before Ash wrapped his own arms around her, giving a small laugh. "Missed you, too," he whispered into her ear. Misty sighed happily. Finally. She opened her eyes and saw two people standing behind Ash. She gave a huge smile to one of them, a tall, rather young man with tanned skin and dark, spiky hair. "Hi, Brock!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Long time no see, Misty." Then Misty turned to the other person in curiosity. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes blazed in sudden fury. It was a girl, with midnight blue hair. She wore a pink and black minidress, a red scarf, two gold hair-clips, and a white beanie. Ash's new traveling partner was undoubtedly pretty. Jealousy roared up in Misty, and she broke away from Ash.

"And who's this?" Misty asked, plastering a smile onto her own face.

"Hello, I'm Dawn!" the girl, Dawn, greeted, a smile on her face.

"Misty, Cerulean City Gym Leader," Misty replied formally.

"May we come in?" Brock asked, and Misty obligingly stepped aside.

"Oh, man, I've missed this place!" Ash sighed, and sank onto the sofa Misty had been sitting on herself. Brock and Dawn took the sofa next to him, after Misty plopped herself next to the boy. Conversation picked up, and for nearly an hour, Misty calculated about this Dawn girl. When Misty had met May in Hoenn, it was instantly clear that May saw Ash as a brother; and Ash saw May as a younger sister. But this Dawn was giving no vibes to either confirm or deny Misty's guesses.

"Misty, can I go grab some water?" Ash suddenly asked. Misty was caught off-guard, but nodded.

"You know where it is," she called.

"I'm going to find those wonderful sisters of yours!" Brock gushed, then dashed off. Misty sweat-dropped, then straightened. So. It was just the two of them then.

"Well, that was weird," Dawn stated. Misty shrugged. "So, um, Misty. Can I ask you a question?" Misty shrugged again, but tilted her head. "How do you get a boy to like you?" The red-head choked.

"E-Excuse me?"

Dawn blushed a little. "I just thought you might know. I don't see many other girls on our travels, and I figured someone like you...you know..." Misty was shell-shocked. Did she mean Ash?!

"Who is the boy? And why did you think I would know anything? We've never even met before."

"Oh! Well, I just thought that if you could get someone as dense as Ash to return your feelings, then you might...be able to...help me."

"What?! "Return my feelings?!" What?"

Dawn laughed. "I can tell you like him. And he talks about you all the time."

"He...does?"

"Yup! All the time."

"...Wow."

"I figured you would be surprised. But yeah, that's the truth." Suddenly, Misty felt a heck of a lot better about this girl.

"So who's this boy? What's he like?"

Dawn blushed again, but her eyes lit up a little. "Well, he's actually one of Ash's rivals. A really, really powerful trainer. But he's the opposite of Ash. He focuses on power alone, and doesn't care too much about his Pokémon. He even released his Chimchar for being too weak." Misty gasped.

"He RELEASED a Pokémon?! Because it was weak?"

"Yeah; it belongs to Ash now. But he's better!" Dawn said quickly.

"Okay, if you say so."

"He's much better to his Pokémon now. But most of his personality hasn't changed much. He's just as cold and harsh and impenetrable as ever." Misty chuckled.

"What's his name?"

"Paul."

"YOU LIKE HIM?!" a voice cried. Both girls reeled in shock as Ash poked his head around the corner.

"ASH KETCHUM! Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?!" Misty stood up and yelled at the poor boy. "Sorry! I just got here, like, four seconds ago!"

Meanwhile, Dawn was blushing madly. Misty yanked Ash by the ear out of the house. Dawn sweat-dropped and followed the two out to, based on what Ash had described, the Cerulean City Gym. Misty, still tugging the complaining Ash, pushed the boy into the deep end, causing a huge splash. Dawn gaped at them as Misty laughed. Then Ash's arm shot up, and he pulled Misty in door opened again, and Brock came in via Croagunk. Dawn threw her arms up as the two in the pool splashed each other like children. "Are they always like this?!"

"Hey, I tried to warn you," Brock laughed.

"That...was the most interesting introduction I think I've ever been part of."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that was a long one. Hope you liked it! Do you have a request? Review and tell me!<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	6. Jealous

**Hello! Please go read my profile page! I have an important message posted there. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Gary continued his stroll with a smirk. Leaf, on the other hand, had folded her arms and was scuffing the floor with her shoes. Gary turned around, and noticed his girlfriend's attitude with a frown. "What's up, Leafy?"<p>

"Why do you keep flirting with every girl we pass?"

Gary looked surprised. "What?"

Leaf sighed in exasperation. "Gary! I'm your girlfriend. That should have SOME meaning to you, shouldn't it?!"

Gary blinked at her, then his smirk returned. "Leafy, Leafy. Is someone a little jealous?"

Leaf blushed before annoyance replaced it. "I wouldn't have to be, if a certain PLAYER would stop flirting with other girls." He gave a laugh.

"It's in my blood, Leafy. You know I don't mean it."

"Yeah, well, the only reason I agreed to got out with you was because you swore you weren't like this anymore. Honestly, we must've passed seven girls in the past three minutes! You gave every single one of them a cheesy pick-up line!"

"Okay, okay! Just chill, Leafy! And, actually, I only gave three of them a pick-up line, the others I just winked at, or-"

"Are you going to stop?"

"Yes, Leaf. I promise, 'kay?" She waited, and when he looked her in the eyes with a straight face, she sighed again. "Okay. But if you break your promise, Oak-"

"I promise; I promise. Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Still jealous?"

"NO."

* * *

><p><strong>She's totally jealous. Once again, please go read my profile page. Thank you kindly! Thank you to MarinaTheJolteonMaster for the reviews!<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	7. Creepy

**I'm sorry; but this just had to be written. It's very...spontaneous and unexpected.**

* * *

><p>"No way," the boy to the left answered. The boy, Conway, wore sensible, slightly…nerdy clothes, you could possibly say. He was fiddling with his signature glasses and smiling malevolently at the taller boy in front of him, known commonly as Harley. Or, even more common, «that super annoying Cacturn-man.»<p>

"Sorry, Con-Con, but no one beats Harley!" He wagged a finger in Conway's face. Conway smirked. "I beg to differ. The stats CLEARLY say that I am a better-"

"Oh, no, Con-Con, no one beats me in-"

"What are you doing?" Two feminine voices rang out, stopping the argument. One was a brunette wearing a red bandana on her head. The other had blue hair under a white beanie, and a red scarf. Harley clasped his hands together at the sight of the bandana-wearing girl.

"Ah, May, darling. How are ya, hun?"

"Hello, Dawn. May I just say, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

The girls exchanged disgusted looks. "Um, hi, Harley," May said slowly.

"Hey, Conway," Dawn greeted warily. Conway altered his glasses's position, slightly, making the light flash. Dawn inwardly threw-up.

"Nurse Joy was just asking that you two keep it down," May said, sweat-dropping. Dawn nodded.

"Anything for you, my little gingerbread cookie!" Harley waved his hand girlishly as the two girls retreated, throwing wary glances over their shoulders. As soon as they turned out of sight, the boys turned to each other, their cheery looks gone.

"You see?! I am totally the better fanboy!" they shrieked together. Around the corner, the girls gagged to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, spontaneous and unexpected. Did you blink in surprise, recoil in disguest, or burst out laughing?<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	8. Meeting

**Hiya! I suppose this is like a mini-sequel to Introduction, which is when Dawn, Ash, and Brock meet up with Misty. This is off of a request from a reviewer going by the name Han. I hope this meets expectations! :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, keep your cool, Dawn," the bluenette girl was saying to herself. "It's just Paul, who you've spoken to several times, on several occasions," she tried to assure herself. She had told Brock and Ash she was going shopping, but really, she had noticed that Paul was in the same Pokémon Center as them, and wanted to go talk to him without the boys being there. She was heading up to his room, gripping a piece of lined paper, and waiting. Not waiting for him; he was in his room. No, she was waiting for herself to stop freaking out.<p>

Then the door opened, and Dawn yelped. There he stood, in all his...well, maybe glory wasn't the correct word. Perhaps darkness, or creepy, scary aura. Anyway, he stood in front of her, glowering at the girl who had been pacing up and down the hall. "What are you doing?" he asked, or rather, demanded.

"Erm...walking? Uh, exercise, ya know?" she tried. He just looked at her, not believing the obvious lie. "Eh, heh heh. Um..." What was she going to say? Now was not the time to blank! But, that's exactly what she was doing. She had no idea why it was just so difficult to just talk to him, but it did. Maybe it was his outwardly harsh personality, maybe it was the complicated look in his eyes, or the disconcerting way he never answered her, but whatever it was, it quite froze her up.

"Why are you in front of my door, talking to yourself?" he clarified coldly. She put her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels.

"Um...I don't know...?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. Now, what's behind your back?" he asked instead. She pursed her lips and avoided his eyes, making his sigh in deep annoyance. "Look, I don't have the time for this. Tell me what you wanted to tell me, or leave. Now."

"H-How did you know I wanted to tell you something?" she stalled.

"...Call it instinct. Now if that's all..." He stepped back into his room and made to shut the door. Dawn yelped again and stuck her boot in between the doorway.

"Wait!"

He obligingly paused, but was clearly irritated.

"I...I..." But she got too scared, and shoved the letter she had been hiding into his hands and bolted, her face red with embarrassment. After she had left, Paul, back sitting on the edge of his bed, unfolded the letter, written in a light blue pen. It was indeed addressed to him, as said on the top.

Dear Paul,

I decided to write you a letter in case you wouldn't let me tell you what I wanted to say, or I couldn't get myself to tell you. I really wanted to tell you myself, but the fact that you're reading this tells me that obviously, I wasn't able to. But what I need to say, is that I really like you, as both a friend, and more.

We haven't exactly ever seen eye-to-eye, nor are we exceptionally close. But I just feel a bond with you, and I hope you see it too. Despite me traveling with Ash and you two being rivals and all, I can honestly tell you right now that I don't know who I want to win between you too. Because you are both my friends, and I want to be friends even if you don't.

And, if you only see me as an annoyance, then at least see what I think of you before you move on and forget about me. And when you do that, know that, though I know it would hurt me forever, I understand completely. The reason I've never said any of this is because...(well, you're going to think of me as a complete idiot for saying this, but)...I was really scared of how you would react. Do you hate me right now? Even more than before? Or are you not even blinking as I put my heart and soul into this letter?

I think that you're really strong, both on the outside and inside, that you train so hard for reasons private to you and yourself alone. And I accept that. But if you ever do need a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on, for anything at all, I'll be there for you. Please know that I want to be there for you. But you have to let me in first. Remember that, please.

Love, Dawn.

Paul blinked. Never in his life had he received something so thought-out and planned, and something that so blatantly showed that someone (besides Reggie) cared. Cared about him, for him. Not as a dark, rude jerk, like he'd been labeled at home; not the silent, uncaring moron of a trainer, who hated each and every Pokémon he set his eyes on. But for him, Paul. And she cared.

_But what I need to say, is that I really like you, as both a friend, and_ _more_.

Now, Paul was no idiot. But still, he had to wonder what she meant. The whole thing so clearly stated that Dawn, somehow, liked Paul (as a friend) and only wanted the best for him, despite what he would think of her. But that she really did like him? He never would have seen it coming.

_The reason I've never said any of this is because...(well, you're going to think of me as a complete idiot for saying this, but)...I was really scared of how you would react. Do you hate me right now? Even more than before? Or are you not even blinking as I put my heart and soul into this letter?_

That hurt, just a little. He didn't think she was a complete idiot. A little ditzy once in a while, sure. But he never hated her. And he didn't think he ever could. He definitely needed to clear that up. But it had never been his way to rush into anything. Now was no exception. But that wasn't a complete free-card, and nor was this unimportant enough (to either he or she) for him to ignore and overlook.

But how was he going to covey his message to her? Without sounding weak and pathetic, of course. There was almost nothing worse than a babbling, prattling fool. And so he just sat there, absorbing the messages she'd managed to get into him.

Meanwhile, Dawn was extremely jumpy with nerves right now. She'd gotten a few tips from Misty, mostly the fact that she should try her best to communicate in a way Paul would understand. And standing around while she blushed and tried to think up what to say was definitely not going to get her message through to him. So, she'd spent a lot of thought on that letter. The question was, would he actually read it? If he read it, would he care about it? If he cared about it, would it be the right kind of care, or would he hate her for poking her dainty nose where it didn't belong?

It was a lot for her to think about. But there wasn't anything she could do at the moment except lay on her bed in their rented Pokémon Center room and wait for the outcome.

The outcome came approximately twenty minutes after she'd run off, via a rough knock on the door. She froze; guessing who it was. But she couldn't exactly ignore him. Who knew the next time they would meet? So she pulled herself out of the bed and opened the door, to see an emotionless Paul, her letter, refolded, poking out of his jacket pocket.

Paul gently but firmly pushed the door so he could enter the room. And once there, he hugged her, tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum, a little bit of an open-ending there. But what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did! Again, a request from a reviewer going by the name of Han. And again, I hope this met your expectations!<strong>

**What did you think of Paul? I tried to keep him more in-character with the anime. How did I do? Remember, please give me any and all requests and suggestions (except guy x guy or girl x girl or Poké x person) !**

**This was based loosely on a personal experience, especially the letter.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) **


	9. Danger

**Hey my fantastic readers! I got a review-request from starwarrior18 for a PearlShipping one-shot. I am saying right now, I do not particularly like PearlShipping, but I've tried my best. I hope this meets expectations! And if you don't like PearlShipping, then you can always exchange the "Dawns" into "Mays" or "Mistys" or whatnot in your mind (no plagiarism!), or change "Ash" to "Paul" or whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Dawn breathed in a deep breath of fresh air and looked over the cliff with a smile. Ever since she had split up from Brock and Ash to go her own, she had bee winning contests left, right, and center, though she got a little lonely once in a while. Especially for Ash. She had spent the first week apart rather down in the dumps without him, and was trying her very best to just remember fond times without being too nostalgic.<p>

It was hard.

She was overlooking the next town right now, just like the three of them used to, and was quite enjoying the view. Her stomach deciding it was lunchtime, Dawn stepped a good distance away from the cliff and set down her bag. Before letting out ther Pokémon, she decided to do her own training first. Instead of only having her Pokémon get in good exercise, Dawn had decided to do a little physical training for herself too.

It couldn't hurt to look good, she reasoned. Especially if a certain raven-haired guy happened to find out where she was, just to video-phone in unexpectedly at the next town for her, and check in.

You never know, right?

Anyway, Dawn had almost finished with her stretches before she tripped (it's always a tree root that just comes out of no where, right?) and tumbled - towards the cliff. Dawn was unable to do anything but watch in fear as the bottom of the cliff loomed just in her vision. And it wasn't a pleasant picture.

She stuck her arms straight out, though, and managed to JUST catch the cliff's wall, dangling several feet down, where she hung, panting in fear and shock. Good thing she had been training herself, or else she would have been a goner for sure.

"Well...now what?" That was a very good question. Climbing down was out of the question, as was climbing up. Her Pokémon were too far, even if they escaped their PokéBalls, somehow.

"Now, you wait for a prince to come rescue you," a voice, tinged with humor, spoke from above her. Dawn looked up and almost fell completely - she managed to keep one hand firmly set into the rock while her other flailed.

"A-Ash?" And it was. Face now set with determination, he laid down on the cliff and stretched his hand out to Dawn. Pikachu, somewhere behind him, let out a call of encouragement.

"Swing your other hand up," he grunted, stretching as far as he could. She'd fallen farther than either of them imagined. Dawn did her best, and after a few attempts, made contact with his hand, rough yet smooth at the same time. Rough from gripping the PokéBalls and doing so much hands-on experiments, yet soft from care for his friends.

It sent a little jolt of elation through her, despite the fact that she was hanging off the side of a cliff.

Apparently, Ash had the ability to rearrange priorities.

Or maybe, no matter what the situation, he really just was the top priority, no matter what.

It took a good effort from both of them before Dawn was on safe ground. The two friends lay on the grass panting. "Hi," Dawn managed to get out, finding it to be the only acceptable thing to say aloud.

"Hi."

"Thanks for...saving...my...life."

"Hey...no...problem."

"What...made you...come back?" she panted, swallowing down the thrill from both falling off of a cliff and having Ash right in front of her.

He turned his face to the side, trying - and failing - to hide a blush. "I...uh, well...I was...I was just...really missing you. I...really like you, Dawn."

And just like that, the world froze where it was.

So did Dawn's heart.

"Wh-What?" she stammered. It was too good to be true.

"I..." he started, then looked back and met her dead-on. "I really like you, Dawn."

"I really like you, Ash," she responded, more than a little dazed. If it was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. Meanwhile, Ash's face lit up.]

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then...may I...may I do this?" he asked, and leaned forward before she could even understand. His lips touched hers, and Dawn smiled before closing her eyes and kissing back. Nope; not a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do? It was fluffy enough, I think. What do you think? Again, I hope this meets expectations (I'm not really an active PearShipper, after all) ! Please review or PM in with requests and suggestions! <strong>

**Remember, updates come all day throughout Fri, Sat, and Sun! Check back every few hours!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	10. Part 1 of 4 Love Is A Battlefield

**PART ONE! This is part one of four stories that are all combined, sort of. They are all CS, just a heads-up!**

**Added Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters. There is a song by Pat Benatar called ****_Love Is A Battlefield_****, so some of the words may seem like they are lyrics, but this story is not based on that song.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, love was a battlefield. There were two opposing forces that fought it out for one thing - in this case, the other's heart - while protecting their own possessions from another - again, in this case, their own heart from being broken. And, just like in war, there is a winning side and a losing side. But sometimes, it takes so much to get to the resolution that neither side is truly a winner.<p>

Such a case almost happened to two of our good friends. They go by the names May and Drew. I'm sure you've heard of them.

Well, if you've heard of them, I would be certain that you knew just how much these two rivals fought. They fought in contests, they fought verbally, they fought for each other's hearts.

Yes, despite their long (and rather pointless) arguments, both May and Drew really did like each other. It went beyond just admiring each other's looks and surface emotions - that is, kindness and joy towards things of passion, etc. No, it was past that.

They both were rivals at first, which eventually brought around respect. They respected each other, each other's training methods, abilities, and person.

When they became friends, it was a slow crossing to the other side from rivalry. Sure, they kept the rivalry, but after Drew managed to bring May back up to her feet, it was what would become a major landmark for both of them.

In any case, the relationship between crushes, friendships, and rivalries was a tough one, filled with potholes and rockslides and earthquakes.

But throughout all the battle, they pulled through. Both had suffered deep scars in their pride and hearts and courage, but they made it. And instead of fighting all the time, they bonded through teamwork and effort.

In this case, both sides were winners.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this is part one of four! Check back real soon! And if you like ContestShipping as much as I do, I have a story published called <em>Promise Me<em>. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leave a request or suggestion, please!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	11. Part 2 of 4 Love Is A Rock

**PART TWO! This is the second chapter of four stories that are all combined. They are all CS, just a heads-up! By the way, to my very nice reviewer, QUEENSPELLER67 (and anyone else who didn't know) CS stands for ContestShipping!**

* * *

><p>As it's been said, love is many things. And sometimes, it's like a rock. That's a weird analogy, you might say.<p>

That's because it is a weird analogy.

But really, sometimes it is. If you imagine that, say, a relationship is like a pond. You know, how some people use the term "hop into the dating pool" sometimes. So, pool, pond; same difference.

Anyway, sometimes a relationship is like a pond. It can be a beautiful thing, clear and pretty, maybe with little things like brightly colored fish or special occasions along the way.

But, sometimes that pond freezes over.

After the cold, frozen winter (or a heated fight), the pond eventually melts. But does it ever melt the same way? No. Every time is different. In a relationship, after a break-up, sometimes they will become a couple again, or maybe leave it hanging for someone else to unravel and start anew.

What does any of this have to do with a rock, you asked? Well, because a rock sinks. Simply put, rocks very often sink when thrown into a pond, correct?

Well, haven't you ever heard of skipping rocks? Sometimes, if done correctly, the rock thrown will be able to bounce atop the surface of the pond water. And in relationships, it's the equivalent to high points and joyous, or loving times together.

Because love can go either way. It can sink, down, down, down, like a shattered dream of being with a certain green-haired contest friend/rival/crush, broken by pride and close-mindedness. Or it can skip happily, gravity-defyingly, across the relationship.

It all depends on how you throw your rock. How you show your love.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't very contestShippy; sorry. The next two will be more so. But I hope my narration of love (and a rock) made you think! :)<strong>

**Thanks to my fantastic reviewers, especially Contestshipper16! :) Also to QUEENSPELLER67 for the constant feedback. I'm so glad you (Contestshipper16) likes the narration! I like it too. **

**Please leave requests or suggestions!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	12. Part 3 of 4 Love Sucks

**PART THREE! This is the third part in four stories that are all combined and connected. They are all CS, just a heads-up! Enjoy!**

**Note: As suggested by the chapter title, this story does use the word 'sucks' a (small) number of times. If you have an issue with this, I apologize. You may either mentally (so no plagerism) imagine that I use 'stinks' or 'is horrible' or just skip this chapter altogether. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Love really sucks sometimes. It just...gets in the way with everything. With friendships, with rivalries, with pride, with respect, with emotions, with people's minds.<p>

For example, if, say, hypothetically, a coordinator by the name of May, per say, was in love with her rival/best friend named Drew. What could she do about it? At first, it was easy to brush off. It didn't make a very large impact at all.

Mostly.

But when it - or he, really - began to grow on her, she started to get more and more embarrassed and self-conscious when he was around. She tripped over her own feet, she dropped her PokéBall on stage like the newbie version of her, she messed up her battle strategies because she was admiring his luscious green locks.

It messed with her head, and there was nothing she could do about it, except mess up even more.

Well, that was all fine, considering, for a while.

Until he decided to confront her about it.

See, they'd been running into each other more and more out in Johto, and he decided to talk to her. He'd asked May why she was always so...awkward when they were together. May didn't really have a response for that, as you could probably imagine. She just ran away.

He followed her, yes, he follwed her. Drew followed her for nearly three weeks before she had muttered two words to his question. And she only did that because he had caught her by the shoulders, forced her into a tree, and stared her right in the eyes.

I didn't think I needed to mention how much May's heart sped up, or how weak her knees suddenly were, or how hot her face turned. She had no choice but to answer him, and May didn't like being forced to do ANYTHING.

"Love sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>To answer a question, no, CS, IS, PS, and LGS will not be the only shippings. However, they will be the main ones. But f you have a suggestion or request for something different, please review and let me know. Already I have done a PearlShipping one, even though it kind of cuts between IS and PS. So I'd love any requests! Even if you have a funny, prompt, I'd love to hear it.<strong>

**BTW, CS stands for ContestShipping, IS stands for IkariShipping, PS generally stands for PokéShipping, and LGS stands for LeafGreen (Gary x Leaf)* ! Just for anyone who didn't know.**

**Suggestions or requests for anything are appreciated!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**

***There are A LOT of debates on the shipping names for them, curtsy the vague Japanese-English translations for names. But I'm 99.9% sure I have all them down correctly, as it really irritates me when the ship-names are misused or incorrect (Yes, I'm talking to you, L Jade E! :) so if you have any questions, then PM me or review. Thanks!* **


	13. Part 4 of 4 Love Makes My Heart Sing

**Finally! PART FOUR! *ahem* I hope you enjoyed your time aboard the CS narration, given by your truly. *choo-choo!* :)**

**...I have no explanation for the above things said.**

* * *

><p>Yes, sometimes love brings with it a great number of drawbacks. This has been proven several times with our coordinator friends, May and Drew. Love has its ups and downs, and is quite the roller coaster of a ride. Sometimes all it does is drag you down, and sometimes it can just lift you up.<p>

Wait a minute.

We've talked a lot about how harsh love is...but we've hardly even touched upon what good things love brings, right?

Absolutely.

Because everyone knows that love indeed has it's very high points. Drew was never sure about that. Well, until he met May. It all went...'up' from there. See, in the beginning, when his crush was so little that he could just brush it off as admiration? Well, I'm sure you've felt the same; that you yourself have had that special someone that just makes your heart beat faster and you grin like an idiot at whatever they say, even though it really isn't that funny.

It's not a totally unpleasant feeling.

And when his crush on the sapphire-eyed coordinator grew to the point when Solidad full-on confronted him about it, Drew had to admit that he really liked his bandana-wearing rival. A lot. And he began to notice that every single thing she did was either adorable, heart-wrenching, sweet, or endearingly exasperating. But no matter how much he complimented her in his mind - and he did that a lot - or dreamed about a perfect confession - he did that a lot too - he could never gain the courage to actually say it to her face; that fluttery anxiety was too much. I could be certain that's happened to you; you think you have a situation completely under your control until someone (generally you) messes up, just a little - and everything completely collapses.

Which made it all the more rewarding when he - finally - succeeded. It took sweat, tears, and stress (no blood, because really, who bleeds in a situation like this) but he was successful.

Her reaction (after the tense shock) was priceless, and Drew felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. Finally, all the nervous pretending was over, and he didn't have to worry about ruining their friendship - they would keep it going as long as they were able.

Now, Drew had never, NEVER been one for ridiculous analogies or exaggerations, but honestly? He felt like he could fly. The weight was gone from his mind, and he felt so light on his feet it was nearly unbearable - in that elated, thrilled way. And though his heart still pounded when he saw her, it was in an even better way, and he thought his heart was singing.

His heart was singing?

No, it didn't really seem to make any sense to Drew in the slightest. But tons of people say that, and only after they've fallen in love. But that feeling when you think your heart is expanding with joy, and you just need to get the jolts out? How do you normally burn it off? Well, dancing, maybe. Or...singing? That's what we mean.

You've never gone through the cycle?

Of love seeming like a battlefield with two winners?

Of love seeming like rock with the capabilities to either skim across tha surface or sink?

Of love absolutely sucking?

Of love making your heart sing with pure exhilaration?

Don't worry. There's someone else out there who's thinking the same thing. You just have to find that person. And your heart will sing too.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww; sweet. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did - or more! Now that this is completed, suggestions and requests for promptsshippings/both are even more important. Thanks everybody!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	14. Pencil

**This prompt was given to me by L Jade E, my cousin! :) It's an attempt at humor/friendship, as well as a slight romance from Dawn's side.**

* * *

><p>And Paul suddenly found himself being rained - or hailed - on by pencils.<p>

...

You're probably wondering what the heck happened before, right? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to explain it then.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Dawn hummed cheerfully and continued to doodle on her paper. She was insanely bored, as it seemed everyone she knew was very busy. So she did what she always did, draw. She never drew anything in particular, and she wasn't paying attention when she drew, so she didn't quite know what she was drawing until she actually looked it over, when she was done. It was strange how her mind worked while she drew; she couldn't hear or see or smell or really sense anything while she was drawing, but she never payed any attention to what she was drawing while she was drawing._

_Anyway, so Dawn was drawing in the Pokémon Center lobby, her perfectly sharpened pencil in hand. At least a dozen more lay by her elbow, as well as a perfectly pink and round eraser. So concentrated was she that she didn't even notice when a tall, dark and (slightly) scary figure stood in front of her._

_The Figure, as he shall be referred to for now, waited for about two minutes and she didn't even glance up. "Dawn," he called quietly in his usual monotone._

_She didn't even acknowledge him._

_"Dawn."_

_Nope._

_"DAWN."_

_"Huh? What?" Dawn's head jerked up, and her sapphire eyes, framed by thick, black, and now-innocently-blinking lashes met his. "Oh! Hi, Paul!"_

_He rolled his eyes, but decided it wasn't worth it to tell her he'd called her several times already. Because then she'd get all happy-go-lucky and start chattering on about how she was so glad he remember his manners. "Where are your friends?" _

_"They're busy. I'm not sure, but everybody's busy. So I'm drawing," she explained, absent-mindedly twirling her pencil around on her fingers and thereby covering her picture._

_"...Why do you have...fourteen pencils?" he asked. Normally he would just walk away, but it seemed like (a) too much of a hassle to turn his back - she'd certainly blow up again - and (b) it seemed really rude to just abandon her while her friends ditched her._

_Yes, Paul CAN be nice. When he wants to be._

_Plus, he was honestly really bored, too._

_"You never know what could happen," she told him sagely, as if sending along great wisdom. __Paul actually paused at that, opened his mouth to remark, and closed it again. _

_"What are you drawing?" he asked bluntly. Dawn looked surprised. _

_"I'm not sure."_

_"...You're not sure what you were looking at less than a minute ago?"_

_"...Yes...?"_

_"That's pathetic," he scoffed. Really, how could she not know?_

_"HEY! Don't you call me names! That's so not nice, mister! You're just jealous that you can't draw so you're insulting me! Ya know what, I don't actually know what it is! I'm not kidding!"_

_"Well, then look at it," he told her bluntly._

_Dawn opened her mouth for a comeback, but just shook her head and peeked. What she saw made her face turn bright red, brighter than Paul had ever seen. Dawn folded the paper in half and tapped her fingers on top of it, cursing herself for not paying better attention._

_"What is it?" She didn't answer. Paul, seeing that asking would get him exactly nowhere, picked the paper up and prepared to unfold it, higher than she was able to ever reach. Dawn shrieked in alarm and jumped up, hands stretching for her paper back. "Give it back, Paul! That's mine!" she protested._

_Paul unfolded the paper and blinked. Was he really seeing what he was seeing? _

_Dawn panicked and did the only thing she could think of that would unnerve him enough to drop it. Throwing something at him. (Don't blame her for the...intriguing idea; she was panicking.) Her eyes laid on the fourteen pencils she had brought with her._

_Emergency protcol necessary!_

_Target open and defenseless!_

_Ammunition acquired!_

_And Paul suddenly found himself being rained - or hailed - on by pencils._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

And we're back. Paul, as Dawn expected, dropped the paper to cover his face - which was reddening slightly as he realized that he had correctly seen what was on her paper. Dawn lobbed the last pencil - eraser-side forward, if anyone's wondering - and looked around frantically. Where was that darned picture?! Aha!

THWOCK! The eraser thunked against the side of Paul's head, and he recoiled, allowing Dawn to snatch her drawing from the floor with a major blush. She made to crumple it in her hand, but Paul grasped her arm, causing her to jolt in surprise.

In a voice more taciturn than usual, Paul asked, "Can I keep it?"

Dawn paused. "What?"

"Can I keep it?" he repeated.

Dawn tilted her head as if wondering if he was thinking properly. "I...yes?"

"With a signature from the artist?"

Dawn, still not understanding, blushed as she brought the paper to her table. She signed the corner with a flourish and added the date, careful not to look at the drawing itself. Her blush redder than Pikachu's cheeks, Dawn handed Paul her drawing. He folded it in half and slipped it onto his pocket.

"...Thanks. See y'around." And he was gone. Dawn blinked, but closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh, completely puzzled as to what had just happened. Should she feel humiliated because he saw what she drew? Or should she be furious that he had taken it without permission? Or should she think she was the luckiest girl in the world because Paul had asked for her artwork, and a signature? Even though the very last bit was probably to humor her.

"Well. I guess I'll have to settle for confused...Where's my last pencil?" she asked, frowning as she counted up. Only thirteen pencils.

I'm sure you can guess who has the last pencil, along with a beautiful pencil sketch of two people, a coordinator and a trainer, sitting together watching a sunset over the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, that was sweet! Well, I think so. It seems I've done a few IkariShippings. If you have a request or suggestion, please let me know~!<strong>

**IKARISHIPPERS! If you like IkariShipping, please read _Midnight_! It's getting lonely...**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	15. May or Misty?

**Hello, my good readers! This is off of a prompt from the amazing Contestshipper16! Thank you so much!**

**In this story, they are several years older, and so May and Drew are traveling together. May knows Misty from those episodes in Hoenn, and we'll assume that they know each other well through Ash.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, May," Drew greeted his brunette rival, who was eating lunch with an unfamiliar red-headed girl who looked around the same age as he.<p>

"Hi, Drew! This is Misty, a friend of mine," she explained. Misty smiled, a sparkle in her eyes that Drew - unfortunately for him - missed.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted. Drew turned to May and smirked. "Why can't you act like your friends, May? Misty seems like the kind of girl who would never yell at anyone," he shot. May reached under the table and the next thing Drew knew, his head really, really hurt, and May was swinging a mallet around in her hand with a slightly pompous look on her face, nose tipped into the air haughtily.

"That's not very nice of you to say, Drew!"

Drew shook the dizziness away. "Wow, that was harsh, even for you."

"What'd you say about me?!" May appeared to loom in front of Drew, who found himself shying away like any normal person.

"Nothing."

"That's better." And suddenly May was back to normal, smiling at her friend with a very sweet, innocent look. "Bye, Misty! I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right! I'll meet you, same time and place, 'kay?"

May nodded and smiled. "It was nice talking to you!" Misty waved goodbye to her and Drew and left, shouldering her red pack. May smiled at Drew. "Aren't you coming?" Drew, dumbfounded, nodded dumbly and followed her out silently. On the way the passed a street filled with boutiques that May gasped at, eyes sparkling.

"What are you lookin' at, May?"

May pointed toward the stores. "We have to go in there!"

"What?" They looked much too girly and pointless to Drew, who made a face. "Why me too?"

"Be-cause!" she whined. "It's customary for boys to go with girls when girl want to blow out their allowances!" Drew groaned inside at the thought of carrying bags for her. "But I have stuff to do-" He was cut off. "No, you are going to be nice, and you are going to accompany me!" May grabbed her mallet and brandished it at Drew, who sighed and nodded.

He regretted it soon enough. May went on a mini-shopping spree, fawning over accessories and clothes. And she had that same crazy attitude as before! One moment he would try to escape while she was looking at the cute Pokémon trinkets, the next she bashed him over the head for trying to leave.

Drew was astonished by this violent May. What happened to the sweet girl he had grown to love? Wait, love? He blushed at the thought.

Then a gasp filled his ears, a very familiar gasp. Drew groaned out loud, but that didn't change the owner of the voice. "Oh my goodness! Is that Drew?!" Harley. It had to be Harley. Drew turned his head, pretending not to hear the flamboyant coordinator. True, Harley had gotten honestly straightened out by Solidad, but Drew still hated him.

"It is Drew! Oh, Drew~!" Drew face-palmed and turned.

"Hi there, Harley," he muttered darkly.

"Well, well, well~! This sure is a surprise! What are you doing here?" Harley asked. Drew was debating on either shoving Harley and making a run for it or just answering with an excuse, but May interrupted before he could choose the first option.

"Hi, Harley!"

He gasped again, hands flying up to his face. "It's May-darling~! How are ya, hun?"

"I'm fine, thanks! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, honey-bunch! But the real question is, why is Drew here?" Drew opened his mouth to tell Harley that May had threatened him, but May very sweetly said, "Excuse us for a minute, would you?" before grabbing Drew by the ear and dragging him away.

"What was that about?" he complained. But May whacked him on the head with a paper fan. To his surprise, it hurt more than the mallet. Upon seeing his expression, May smiled and put both weapons away, deciding to just use the fan. "...Ouch..."

Without further explanation, May dragged Drew back and rescued the creeped-out store clerk by asking Harley to join them. Without the use of her dangerous weapons, Drew noticed bitterly. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't want to see May whack Harley over the head a couple good times.

As they were walking back to the Pokémon Center, Drew lagged behind both May and Harley. When they both finally noticed, Harley tilted his head and clasped his hands together. "Oh, Drew! Why don't you walk next to us?"

"...I'll pass, thanks."

-POW!-

"...Coming." Drew glared at May but went to walk on her left, away from the other male coordinator.

"So, Harley," May said amiably. "Where are you going after this?"

"Well, that's the surprise, hun!"

"Surprise?" Drew scowled. He didn't care for surprises, especially from Harley.

"Yup! It's back at the Pokémon Center. Aww, turn your frown-y upside-down-y!"

Drew refused, and May said, "Go ahead, Harley! We'll be along in a minute." Harley conceded to do so, and May dragged Drew by the ear off into the side of the path. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's yours?"

-POW!-

"See?! Why so violent, May?"

-POW! POW!-

"...Ouch..." May smiled in success and nodded, leaving Drew to catch up. She and Harley chatted aimlessly the whole way back. And all the way back he continued to wrack his mind on WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO MAY?!

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Misty is laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:D What do you think? And who wants to know what the surprise is? I kind of do, so I hope a bunch of people say so~! Remember: requests or suggestions? Review them in!<strong>

**Have you read _Happy_**_** Birthday to the Dex Holders! **_**? It's Sapphire's birthday, and does she have a surprise coming!****  
><strong>

**Have you read _Stranded_? It's also about the anime characters! May! Drew! Misty! Ash! Dawn! Paul! I need just two more reviews for the next chapter to be published!****  
><strong>

**(A little bit of self-advertising there. :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	16. Failed Attempts

**I really liked this one~! (A call-out to L Jade E!) I haven't done a long LeafGreen one yet, so voilà!**

* * *

><p>Gary strolled into the lab, whistling, and froze on the spot. He had definitely not expected Leaf to be reading a book, her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders and framing her face while she sat on the sofa. Gary, over his surprise, called out, "Hey, Leafy! Couldn't stay away, could ya?"<p>

It seemed she had not noticed him as she only flipped a page and continued to read. He cocked his head. "Huh?" Normally she'd knock him over the head for such a comment, but she hadn't even batted an eye at his presence. Gary frowned. Being ignored was not something he found enjoyable. "Leaf?"

Nothing.

Hmm. He knew better than to take the book away from her by force; he'd learned that lesson quite a few times. The last time had finally driven it in when he flipped it into a puddle of water; he'd had bruises to his pride and body for nearly two months. So he'd just have to distract her, then. That seemed easy enough, he reasoned. It had to be easier than distracting Ashy-boy from his pancakes, anyway (also taken from experience, by the way).

* * *

><p><strong>~Attempt #1: Poke her until she gets to fed up to ignore it.~<strong>

Gary took a look at Leaf (believe it or not, it was not the kind of look Gary would be believed to give, but rather an honestly curious one), who was dressed differently than normal. She was wearing a light green jacket with darker green flowers and leaves embroidered in. Then she wore black jeans and dark green rainboots that hit her a few inches below the knee. Well, it had been raining that past week, after all.

If he couldn't get her visual attention, then he'd get it some other way. From being a small child that often wanted his way, Gary knew that poking people generally did the trick. So he poked her on the shoulder. She did nothing.

"Leaf." Poke. "Turn." Poke. "Around." Poke. "And." Poke. "Answer." Poke. "Me!" POKE!

She didn't even flinch.

"Well, that was pointless," he grumbled. "And boring." Her reaction? To flip the page of her book. Gary groaned.

**~Attempt #1 is a FAILURE.~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Attampt #2: Say something that will grab her attention and shock her.~<strong>

"Hey, Leafy, I accidently broke the window of your house. It's gonna cost ya at least a month's amount of work." That ought to work; when he knocked down her door last year, she made him pay for it instead. But there was no response.

"Your Pokémon are hungry. They're starving because you forgot to feed them!" Like every good trainer - and she was nothing if not good - she loved her Pokémon and cared for them profusely. There was no way she wouldn't feed them. But no.

"The sky is falling!" Eh, why not. It was certainly an attention grabber, right? She only made a 'hmm,' noise and tilted her head before she flipped the page eagerly. Gary sighed. Seriously, what was this going to take?

"You win! I'm a total idiot!" He made himself shout it out, though it was quite a bit of effort. Nothing. Gary was getting desperate now: "Your head's on fire!"

...

"I love you!" That one shocked Gary himself, and he caught his breath, hoping that she wouldn't suddenly get her hearing back.

...

"Gosh darn it."

**~Attempt #2 is a FAILURE.~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Attempt #3: Go back to the classics: Give her pick-up lines.~<strong>

Leaf hated his pick-up lines. If there was one thing that was going to make her tick, it would be that. Gary cracked his knuckles in warm-up and cleared his throat. "Are you sure you don't have a Pikachu? Because you're shockingly beautiful."

...

"You put the 'cool' in Tentacool."

...

"StarMiE and StarYU belong together, get the message?"

...

"You remind me of Deoxys; you're out of this world."

...

"My Kadabra just used Futre Sight, and it looks like we've got a futre together."

...

"I think I need a Paralyze Heal, because you're stunning."

...

"Did you use Confuse Ray, because you're making me feel dizzy."

...

"I think I'm going to need a Burn Heal as well, because you're hot."

...

"If you were in a Pokémon Contest, you'd win first place in the Beauty/Cuteness appeals."

...

"Oh, c'mon, that was a good one!"

...

"If I were a Nidoking, you would be my Nidoqueen."

...

"I even have one myself; geez!"

...

"Wow, you are a harsh critic, Leaf. Why won't you just answer me? I know you can hear me! Leafy!" Gary whined, then huffed when he got no response. "Well, I thought they were pretty good."

**~Attempt #3 is a FAILURE.~**

* * *

><p>Gary was officially out of ideas. And, he was out of patience. He was never going to get that time back, and all of it was pointless, as Leaf didn't even acknowledge that he was there. Speaking of which, how was it possible NOT to? No one liked being poked, it seemed crazy to ignore those statements, and how could anyone, especially Leaf, not react to any of those - amazing - pickup lines?!<p>

As it was stated earlier, Gary was in no way, shape, or form used to being disregarded by anyone, particularly his - dare he admit it - best friend.

It, besides being unpleasant and annoying, was somewhat disturbing to him. "Le-e-e-af," he moaned in exasperation. Gary's temper flared, and he stomped over to her. Her long, rather alluring tresses still hung over her face and shielded her side from him, and Gary carefully but he adamantly yanked her locks to the side...

...only to reveal a pair of green earbuds pumping music into her ears. Leaf finally looked up, and she jumped in surprise, her eyes - framed by long, thick, black eyelashes - going wide. "Oh, hi, Gary! Finally! I was thinking you were never going to show up."

Gary face-palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love the earbuds. :D I hope I made you laugh at the pick-up lines. <em>Stranded<em> is on chapter two, but I only need two more reviews until chapter three! So please, read, enjoy, and review! Remember, any suggestions or requests for prompts or shippings are also appreciated greatly!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	17. Reunited

**This takes place before _Introduction_ and hints at that. This is to tide y'all over while I work on something that's taking me a little longer (prompt from Contestshipper16)**

* * *

><p>Journal- Day 37<p>

Ever since Brock told me to start keeping track of my thoughts, I've finally figured out a few things. First, my spelling was horrible, and it took a few lessons to get it down better. Second, I think about Misty a lot. Like, a lot. I miss her. Dawn is a great traveling partner and friend, but she's no Misty. Same with May. Both girls are awesome, but Misty is incomparable to anyone. I wish I could see her again, but she's busy. She has a gym to run. Well, now Dawn is done setting up the sleeping bags. Time to go. I wonder if I'll dream about Misty again...if only the dream was pleasant. Normally anything with or about Misty is, but the dreams aren't. They're all me reliving seeing her leave. It kills me, to see her keep abandoning me, and never coming back.

Saddened, Ash.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, Day 42<p>

I wish I could see Ash again. I know it's so stupid to think like this. He has his own life, his own dreams, and it's selfish to want him to come back to Kanto. I wonder...he hasn't even called or written...could he have forgotten about me? I know, I know, I say this almost every day, but I can't help it! I'm so sure he's forgotten about me! It's been almost three whole years since I've seen him, and that's too long. Way too long. Ooh, it's late. Time to go; I have to end early tonight. I wonder if I'm going to dream about Ash again. I can see him the clearest in my head when I dream. The only problem is, I dream that he will come back to me. Then I wake up, realizing he really isn't.

Tired of so many things on so many levels, Misty.

* * *

><p>Journal- Day 63<p>

The craziest thing just happened! Brock just told me we're going back to Kanto, because he needs to check in with the gym! So I get to see Misty again! It's going to be amazing! Except that it's going to be a surprise...oh, well. That's okay. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us! I know I will! I wonder what she's going to say. We'll be seeing her in almost two weeks, but I can't wait! Hmm, two weeks...how many days is that, again? Better ask Dawn...got it. Fourteen. That would be on day 77. I can't wait!

Thrilled, Ash.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, Day 70<p>

I'm tired of trying to pretend Ash is coming back. It just kills me. He's of in Sinnoh, still trying to complete his job of being Pokémon Master. I know he can do it. But did he have to do it without me?

Finally understanding, Misty.

* * *

><p>Journal- Day 75<p>

Only two more days! We're in Pallet Town; I just visited Mom and convinced her not to call up Misty. Then we all went to Professor Oak's lab and saw Tracey and all my Pokémon. It is so awesome to see them all so happy and healthy. I really love them all. But I also just want to leave so I can see Mist...

Sick of waiting, Ash

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, Day 76<p>

I think I'm going to take tomorrow off from the gym. It's too hard to wait for Ash to never show up. My sisters are going shopping, so it'll be empty except most of the Pokémon, who are all great battlers now. No problem there. I'm just going to go fishing. In that lake, and think about Ash...and wish he was with me.

Miserably and about to hit the road, Misty.

* * *

><p>Journal- Day 77<p>

She wasn't there! It is still the afternoon, like maybe 2:oo, not nighttime when I normally write. But I can't help it, it's so, so, horrible! I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT, AND SHE ISN'T HERE! THAT'S IT, I'M FINDING HER. NOW!

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, Day 77<p>

It is still the afternoon. I did leave a note at the gym; I'm here at the lake. It's about 3:30. I skipped lunch, but I'll live. It's not like I haven't done it before. And...someone's coming. Probably a stupid challenger, see ya later.

Hastily, Misty.

* * *

><p>Journal- Day 78<p>

Oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus! I found her! Yesterday was so incredible. I think she was crying when I found her at the very lake where we met. She was holding something, a book or something, but it was forgotten when I showed up. Oh, my Misty...I missed her too much. Yesterday was perfect! We spent all day together, doing all the things we did here in Cerulean City. Including battle. I won, but that's okay. She pushed me into the water and we fooled around until Brock and Dawn came to find us. It's morning now, and it's gonna be another amazing day. Why? Because I'm spending it with Misty. That's how I know. By the way, Brock taught me a cool-sounding word. I'm gonna use it...soon...like in the next sentence...We're REUNITED at last.

Happy, happy, happy, Ash.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary, Day 78<p>

He came to find me! He found me! I can't even believe it; Ash came back for me! It was like the best day of my life, yesterday. That person I was thinking was a trainer? Well, it sure was a trainer, just not what I expected. We spent the entire day together, and had dinner with Brock and their new traveling partner. At first I was worried about her and Ash, but then she told me about another trainer. His name...I can't remember, but the trainer was described as: "heartless," (by Ash) "quiet and withdrawn," (by Brock) and dark and mysterious" (by Dawn herself.) That's not too important now though, what's important is that Ash is here. Well, the day is starting, and it's another day with Ash. This time, he isn't leaving me for a long time; I know it. Because now, we're reunited, and it's gonna take a lot to separate us again. I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is your PokéShipping! Remember, please leave requsts and reviews! <strong>

**I have a poll up on my profile! Please check it out!**

**And lastly, _Stranded_ only needs TWO more reviews! Please, be that person!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	18. 1 of 3 False Comforts

**Hello, good people~! This is off of a prompt from Contestshipper16, thank you so much! Oh yeah; This story takes place before ****_May or Misty? _and after _Introduction_, just**** to clear things up, though Drew does not know who Misty is.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THREE PARTS! I thought it was too long for just one chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Misty!" May waved towards the orange-haired girl, who grinned back.<p>

"Hi, May!"

"It's been so long!"

"I know! Way too long." The two girls chatted aimlessly about this and that, slowly making their way to the town's Pokémon Center. It was late afternoon, and the two girls had arranged a meet-up/sleepover to catch up. Checking into the Pokémon Center, they soon came across a problem:

"There aren't any rooms left at all?" May asked in despair.

"I'm so sorry, girls, but...well..." Nurse Joy brightened, then fell thoughtful. "Well, each Pokémon Center room has two beds, you know that...Well, I have two rooms that each have a nice young man in them who appeared to know each other. Perhaps they could be convinced to share with each other instead?"

May and Misty looked at each other. "Well, it's worth a shot."

"Here are the room numbers. Good luck, girls!" Misty and May continued to talk as they neared the two rooms. The doors were right across from each other, and they both knocked on one at the same time.

"Yes?" Two male voices answered, one distinctly more annoyed than the other.

"Ah! It's Drew!" May cried out, at the same time that Misty gasped and hugged Ash as tightly as she could.

"Misty!"

"Ash! It's me!"

"Misty!

"May?!"

"Ah! Drew!"

"How'd you figure?"

"Why you...!"

Those were our heros' great reactions to seeing each other. When they (mainly Drew and May) were over their surprise, all four of them wound up in Ash's room. "Hey, May! It's been so long!"

"I know! How have you been?"

"Great! I-"

"So what are you doing here, May?...And you...are?" He turned to Misty, who waved.

"Hi; I'm Misty. I was Ash's first traveling partner. I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader." He nodded acceptance to this and turned back to May.

"Misty and I were planning to hang out together and catch up, but there were no more rooms in the Pokémon Center," May explained, doing a complete personality change. "So Nurse Joy told us that there were two rooms with on person each in them, and lo and behold, it was you two!"

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Drew smirked, knowing it would only infuriate her. He was correct, but May swallowed her rage and turned to Ash. "Would you and Drew mind sharing a room?"

But of course..."Why do we need to? I'm already unpacked here, and I'm sure Drew is too. Why don't I share with Mist-er, Misty, and you can share with Drew?" There was a heavy silence that Ash blissfully stomped on. "That is, unless you're afraid of him."

Who knew where he got the idea to say that? But it worked, at least. "I'm not scared! Fine! Just for that, Ash Ketchum, I will!" May shouted, determined, although she really had no idea what she was agreeing to.

"That's nice to hear," Drew snorted, slapping a smirk onto his face to hide the blush.

"You bet it is...Wait, what?!" Suddenly, it seemed to sink in, and May blinked, shell-shocked. "No...way...did I just agree to that," she whimpered. "Misty, tell me-"

"Nope; you're not dreaming."

"Great."

"Hey, look at the bright side: we have two nights here; it'll just be for tonight, okay?" May sighed and folded her arms. "As far as I'm concerned, two days is way too long. I'm hating this already!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was a little short. But I hoped you enjoyed our first chapter of three. Stay tuned, my friends!<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	19. Festival

**Hello, people! Yes, this is interrupting the three-part ****_Stress Relievers and False Comfort_****, but I am still going to finish it. For this story, you really have to read the whole thing in one go, or else it'll be pretty confusing.**

**Added disclaimer: I do not own M&Ms. :)**

* * *

><p>"Aw, please?" Ash asked yet again.<p>

Misty sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples. "I have work to do, Ash."

"What kind of work?" he pestered.

"Gym leader work." Seriously, Ash? Misty was ready to tear him apart (or more likely, hit him with her mallet). He'd been here all day, asking to go to some sort of festival. She did love Ash, but really? On a Saturday night?

"But I thought you said you were finished!" Well, she was actually finished. She just didn't want to go. Ash, seeing that she was getting mad, clasped his hands together and knelt on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Please, Drew?!" May made her eyes bigger, and her lips turned down into a little frown. "After the festival, I'll leave! Just come with me! Then you can go back to whatever you were doing!" She stayed right where she was on the floor. "Can't you just spend ONE DAY with me?" She paused again, and when he did nothing, slumped against the floor. "Never mind. No, I guess, you won't. Sorry for bothering you." She slowly stood up and wiped her face.<p>

Drew sighed heavily. He hated when this happened...With an apologetic look, he returned his Roselia and looked to May. "When's the festival?"

* * *

><p>She brightened. "Really? You'll go with me?" She threw her arms around him. "Thanks so much, Paul! I love you~!"<p>

He grunted, but didn't do anything to discourage or break the hug.

"We need to leave by 6:00, okay?" He nodded once, silently cursing himself for caving in. "Great~! Thanks again." Then she paused, pecked his cheek softly, and was out of the room and into her own faster than one could shout, "IkariShipping forever~!"

Paul leaned back against his bed - they were in the Pokémon Center - and sighed. Then he got up, shut the door and locked it, and opened up his bag for the pictures. Yes, the great and mighty Paul kept pictures of those close to him, though they were the only sign he really did have a heart. He wasn't in any of them, but that was more than alright for him. Well, there was one picture with him in it: a family photo, of Reggie, Paul, and his parents. The last one they'd taken together. He skipped over that one and set it aside. Then he found a collection of his Pokémon - Torterra and Electivire at all three stages, Honchcrow, Ursaring, the crew of his main team. Then he found the last picture.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how it got to the bottom of her bag, but there it was. A picture, slightly crumpled but still whole, of her and Harley. It was a long, long time ago, probably when just before they had just set out on their journeys. That was...wow, that was a long time ago. She was eighteen now; that...wow. Eight years ago. This picture was taken eight years ago.<p>

Solidad felt a smile stretching across her face as she fingered the picture carefully. There was mini-Harley, still with his purple locks, though they were considerably shorter. He wore darker green pants and a tee-shirt that matched his hat, which was sitting on Solidad's head. Ten-year-old Solidad, was grinning at Harley - who had his arm around her shoulder - as he adjusted the hat for her, obviously the one who'd put it on in the first place. She herself had her long coral-colored hair in a long braid, bangs still sweeping over her eyes. She wore a red tee-shirt and yellow shorts.

"Wow, we were so young," she marveled.

* * *

><p>"I guess so. Glad you think I'm so hot that you have to stare at my picture for so long." Leaf whirled around. "Gary!"<p>

"The one and only." He strode through the door.

"You were just here. I thought you wanted to go to that festival!"

"Well, I do. But I...uh..." For the first time ever, Gary looked speechless. Leaf raised an eyebrow. "...I just wanted to say that...er...oh, right, dress code is - weirdly - formal; wear something nice." He gave her a two-finger salute and beat a hasty exit.

"Oh, great. Now, I get to see what's in my wardrobe..."

* * *

><p>"Misty! Are you ready?" Ash waited impatiently at the door. The festival was Pokémon themed, of course, and he couldn't wait. But it would be odd if he went by himself, so naturally, he asked - begged - Misty to go with him.<p>

"Just a minute!" Her voice flowed through the door, and Ash found himself relieved at the fact that Misty's sisters were out that entire week for something to do with clothes in some place called "Kalos." Then the door in front of him opened, and Ash forgot all about the apparent "week of fashion."

Misty was wearing a dress. A dress! That alone would shock Ash, but it was how the dress looked on her that made him speechless. It was a light blue shade that almost hit the floor, with a few decorated sparkles along the sleeves and hems. The top was a v-neckline, and the whole thing was like...in two words, Ash would describe it as a Frosted Cupcake.

"Wow, Misty..."

* * *

><p>"...You look...really good." Drew nearly choked on his words. But he had to admit, his rival was looking nothing below beautiful in the fitted red outfit. It was a - what was it called? - peplem-styled top, strapless, and had - ironically - a black rose embroidered to the right. The skirt was long and black, and flowed out when she walked. Her hair was out of its bandana, but instead painstakingly ironed and straightened perfectly down her back. No jewelry except a silver bracelet, but she looked breathtaking.<p>

May blushed and fingered the corner of her top self-consciously. "T-Thanks, Drew. You don't look too bad yourself."

* * *

><p>Paul wore a black dress-shirt but rolled the sleeves to his elbows. He had on nice black jeans, and dress shoes. Honestly, he thought he looked ridiculous. But apparently that was what every single guy was going to wear in whatever color, so at least he would look stupid like everyone else. But Dawn was a different story.<p>

Now, as everyone knew, Paul could probably not care less about clothes. But even he had to admit that Dawn looked seriously good. She wore a pink dress that hit right above her knees, and the darker colored top hugged her just fine. She wore her hair like she did at one of her many Grand Festivals, in a large bun with a red bow on top. There was a matching, though smaller, bow to the left on her waist, and the sleeves had little white details.

She looked good.

* * *

><p>Gary's eyes widened as he took in Leaf's appearance. She wore an off-the-shoulder-gray, top and a short-ish black skirt that flared out whenever she moved. On her feet were black wedges that gave her a good three inches so she didn't have to look up to meet his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whenever you're ready, Harley," Solidad called, and he finally stepped out. "I'm all set, Sugar Cookie!" Solidad couldn't help rolling her eyes - though fondly - at his nickname for her, derived from her giving him a sugar cookie when they first met. She ran a hand over her hair, wondering if it was too much. In remembrance of the photo she found, she had her hair in a long - much longer now - braid over her left shoulder. She was wearing a red strapless dress with a thin white belt around her waist. Her skirt was creme colored and hit her knees.<p>

Harley strode out of the room and gasped when he saw her. Her own eyebrows raised too. He was wearing - as always - his hat, but instead of his...rather flamboyant outfit, he was wearing dark green slack-like pants and a lighter green blazer-type jacket and black shirt.

"My, my, my! We're just two M&M's in a cookie!"

* * *

><p>"Great! Let's go!" Ash cheered, and pulled Misty through the open gates, nearly bursting with enthusiasm. For the next few enjoyable hours, the two of them pretty went back in time. No longer were they sixteen-year old teenagers, but ten-year-old kids laughing and fooling around.<p>

* * *

><p>Though it might seem wierd for Drew to be descibed as a kid, the term practically defined May right then. She managed to trip over nothing; crash into people, Pokémon, and inanimate objects alike; yet still look as stunning as she did earlier.<p>

* * *

><p>So eventually, Paul inwardly shrugged, and grabbed Dawn's hand, and headed to the line for the ferris-wheel. It was strangely short, but that was just fine with them. Dawn laughed with joy as she found him opening up to her more and more. Sure, they were in an enclosed space where no one would bother them, but c'mon; she could have sworn she saw a hint of smile on his passive face.<p>

* * *

><p>And smile he did. It surprised Solidad that Harley was able to keep from scaring too many people and instead just enjoy their time together, but she was certainly not about to argue.<p>

* * *

><p>How could she, when seeing a true smile from Gary was so...so...unexpected? Unexpected but so..great, somehow. The smile he gave her was a real one, not a smirk or sly, cunning grin. It was a real one, and reached to his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>She'd not seen a smile quite like that for a very long time. And Misty knew that that festival was to be a milemarker set in stone and written in blood. The nighttime sky was their beautiful background as they sat there together, just feeling the love.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got off the ferris-wheel, Drew felt the sudden urge to clasp May's hand in his. So he did. She gasped, softly, but soon smiled back, her eyes sparkling.<p>

"C'mon," he said, and started directly to the right of them.

* * *

><p>"...We need to take a picture." Standing there was a perfectly fine looking picture-booth. Dawn blinked in surprise before her usual personna took over, and she grinned and ended up dragging him with her instead. What was the point of a festival if not to have fun?!<p>

* * *

><p>Solidad and Harley slid into the photo-booth-thing. There was a big screen in front of them, and Solidad watched un amusement as Harley selected a five-picture film print, borderlined with a different design on each frame.<p>

* * *

><p>It looked a bit odd, Leaf thought, but that was just fine. Gary grinned at her, and she shrugged, hiding a smile. He pressed the button, and the countdown began.<p>

* * *

><p>The first frame had was surrounded by pretty white clouds on a light blue background. Misty and Ash scooted in close and smiled for the camera, Misty waving and Ash flashing a victory sign.<p>

* * *

><p>The second frame was black, with the sun just rising on top of the frame. There were two roses on each of the bottom corners. May and Drew just looked at each other and sort of forgot that the camera was taking a picture of their lightly blushing faces.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul wondered, though staring into Dawn's eyes, if this was such a good idea after all. He swiftly broke contact, staring straight ahead of him (which happened to be at the camera). Dawn pouted, but quickly poked him in the side while watching his face. She got her reaction printed on a frame encircled by pink and purple clouds; there was a hint of a smile on his lips, and actual amusement (or maybe more) showed in his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Gary smirked at his victory and glanced at the green flowered and gold-accented frame. Whatever he did now would be captured on camera forever. He put his arms around the shoulders of a very surprised Leaf.<p>

* * *

><p>And he kissed her. The flash of light imprinting their image on a beautifully setting sun did nothing to interrupt the moment; though oxygen - or lack therof - did it for them. Solidad just looked back at Harley, who grinned at the sight of his hat on her head.<p>

* * *

><p>And anyone would agree, no matter who or where they were. It was the best festival they had ever had the pleasure to go to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:) That one was long, but I loved it! I know I spent a while on the girls' outfits, but I created the loks in my head and thought they were too cute to skip. :) And the storyline, if you didn't get it, was one long story that went from couple to couple.<strong>

**Do you know where Misty's sisters are? :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) **


	20. 2 of 3 False Comforts

**Finally; we're back to this story! Once again, thank you, Contestshipper16, for the prompt~!**

* * *

><p>That night, May, Misty, Ash, and Drew all ate dinner together in the Pokémon Center cafeteria. Of course May and Ash ordered heaps of food and gobbled it all right up while Drew and Misty made conversation and ate like reguler food. But of course, Drew found that simple conversation with anyone but Solidad was deadly boring and Misty found herself needing to pound some manners into a certain friend of hers. To make things simple, May's face went redder than the top of a PokéBall; Drew's smirk physically couldn't have gotten any bigger; Ash had nearly been knocked unconscious; and Misty almost got kicked out of the Pokémon Center.<p>

"Well, now that that's done and over with," May started as if nothing unusual had occured, then yawned as the four of them wandered in between the two side-by-side rooms, Drew's on the right and Ash's on the left. "I guess it's time to rest up, huh?"

"Oh, is that right?" Drew asked, folding his arms. She turned to him completely confused. "Tell me, May. Do you shower in the morning, or before bed?"

"Before bed. Why?"

"Well," he smirked. "Something tells me that you're going have to make an alteration in plans there. Because I'm taking a shower when we get back, and it's already..." He craned his neck to see the clock. "...almost 10:30. I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep after 12, and I know for a fact that it takes you at least an hour and a half."

They stared at him (well, Ash was finishing his apple slices; he finished them and soon wondered what the girls were staring at). Misty opened her mouth to say something decided she ought not to and closed her mouth. "Ah...eh...um...h-how do you know that, exactly?" May asked with a raised eyebrow and tilted head, wondering whether she should be creeped-out or complimented.

"Stalker..." Misty murmured to Ash.

Drew turned red. "Geez, that came out wrong. Um, what I meant was...er...well, obviously, you're the type of girl who would spend a lot of time blow drying her hair and...such...and...you know what, it was just a guess; a very good guess," he came up with.

May paused, then shrugged. "Okay, but what does this have to do with my not being able to take a shower?"

"I'm going to take one. Right now."

"What? But if you know I need to, then you're going to anyway? What happened to ladies first?"

"Oh, no, ladies first still would apply...if there were a real lady that was in need of such."

May fumed. "Why you...are you saying that I'm not a lady?!"

"I'm indicating it, yes."

She growled. "Drew, you are the most intolerable being in the world!"

"Maybe so, maybe so..." He unlocked the door. "But be as that may, I still get to shower first." He swiftly ducked into the room, and May stood there gaping for a second before barging in after him, shouting something that Misty and Ash chose to ignore. They looked at each other before shrugging and closing the coordinators' door.

* * *

><p>~With Drew and May~<p>

"...onna do about it, huh?" May taunted. She'd managed to slip in past him and lock the door.

"May! That's not even fair! This is my room!"

"Well, guess what, we're sharing. Learn to share, Drew~!" Running water could be heard.

"If you don't get out here this instant, I'm going to bring you out myself!"

May paused at that for a second before bursting into laughter. "No, you won't."

He opened his mouth to retort, then realized what he'd said. Drew blushed furiously, and was quite glad that there was no one else in the room to witness that mispoken moment. Muttering in a way to distract himself as well as to frown upon letting himself be beat by a girl - and to May, of all people - even to something as small as a shower.

Well, actually, it wouldn't be a small thing; he knew from experience that all girls had some sort of reason to take forever in the bathroom, be it makeup or hair or whatnot. (Hey, even Solidad took forever to brush out her long coral locks. At least, it seemed like forever to Drew.)

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>~With Ash and Misty~<p>

Misty was in and out of the shower within fifteen minutes, but their hairdryer was broken, making her let her hair down until it dried enough. This was something that pleased Ash immensly, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"So, what'cha been up to?" Misty asked him.

"Well, Brock had to go home; one of his siblings - I think it was his third-youngest sister; how does he remember them all?! - caught something - a sickness, not a Pokémon - and his parents don't know what to do." He chuckled a bit at that. Honestly, Brock's family was huge, but his parents couldn't keep the house in order? "And Dawn's friend Kenny called her up a while ago; she'll be back in another week. You remember Dawn, don't you?"

"Yeah; she was a nice gal."

"I guess. Well, yes, she is. I liked having you with me better, though." Misty blushed at the blatantly honest statement.

"Thanks."

"Hey, the truth's the truth, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>~With May and Drew~<p>

"You're lucky that I haven't done anything today except knock around the city," Drew muttered. It was nearing midnight, and May had just come out. Well, actually, she'd sent her Blaziken to retrieve her suitcase from the room, then she changed, and then she finished blow-drying her hair, and then she came to sit on the bed opposite her sullen friend. May was wearing loose red capri pants that cinched at her waist, thin white ankle socks, and a black fitted tee-shirt; Drew was wearing black sweatpants and an equally black tee-shirt as well.

"Aw, lighten up," she chided.

"You would be the same way right now, you know."

"Hum...good point. But seriously, all of this over a shower?" He didn't say so out loud, of course, but Drew thought she made a good point too. 'Whatever...' "...yway, I'm gonna get some sleep, alright?" May crawled into her bed and turned a little until she was comfortable. Drew laid on top of his covers, eyes roaming the room. Suddenly, May shot up not ten minutes later and dashed towards her bag.

Drew didn't move, but he watched as May opened her pack and looked inside, an anxious look on her face. Apparently, she found what she was looking for, because she let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly, an embarrassed-but-child-like-with-innocence-look.

He cocked his head, but she didn't bother to take it out. However, as she crept back into bed, May paused to hover above Drew - a split second after his eyes closed - and he frantically tried to control his breathing. She seemed to buy it after a few tense seconds and quickly ducked back to her bag, then went back to her own bed. Drew's heart was still pounding as he heard the bed creak slightly. It only took a few minutes until May's solid breathing filled the room, and eaving Drew to wonder...

...what was in her bag?

* * *

><p>~With Misty and Ash~<p>

"Good night, Mist. I'll see you in the morning," Ash yawned.

"It was great seeing you, Ash. Good night..." And Misty was fast asleep. Good thing too; if she knew what was going to happen late that night...well, she probably wouldn't sleep too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh...that sounds a little scary, I think. Oh, well~! Have fun with...eh...whatever you're doing! :P :D And a quick thank-you to QUEENSPELLER67 and Contestshipper16 for all their reviews. :) (To QUEENSPELLER67 and anyone else who was wondering: I accidently spelled "peplum" like "peplem" in the last chapter. You can probably look it up for a better definition, but it's a style for women's clothing.)<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	21. Locket

**Once again, I'm a little stuck on the continuous story, so here you go~!**

* * *

><p>It all started when Drew asked the question, right out of the blue: "Why do you always do that?" See, as of the late, May had gotten very prone to pressing her finger on her collarbone-area, right below her throat. He had no idea why, but she always seemed relatively calmer when she did so. And whenever something seemed to bother May, Drew wanted to know.<p>

"W-What?" May asked, confused, and a little nervous. She instinctively brought her hand up and fingered her neck.

"That!" he pointed, knowing she would do just that. "With your fingers. Before, you would press your two index fingers together when you were uncomfortable; what's with the change and what does it mean?"

She blinked, blushed, then cleared her throat. "Um, how did you know that (a) I used to do the finger-tapping thing; and (b) why are you so concerned?"

He scowled, trying to hide his own blush. So maybe he was getting a little blown-up over a simple thing. But he knew that the more someone put value off of anything, there was a good chance the item was important. "Why won't you just tell me?" he countered.

"I, um...well..." So he was right. "...I don't see what there is t-to tell," May mumbled.

Drew frowned. Fine then. Before she could even blink, Drew had May pressed against a tree-trunk she didn't even know was there. She froze, her eyes stuck on his. "Tell me," he whispered.

"N-No."

"Tell me."

"I can't!"

"Then...show me." May paused, then reached behind her neck and fiddled with something. Before long, she was holding a thin golden chain and circular necklace. The front of the pendant had a rose - ironic, isn't it - carved into it. She held it up for him to see.

"See? Nothing...special." But his sharp eyes noticed something on the side. Gently but swiftly, he took the necklace from her and carefully pried it open. May gasped and tried to take it back, but he opened it anyway. There were two pictures inside it. One was of her and her family, all smiling and happy. He couldn't help but smirk; of course.

The smirk faded when he saw the other picture.

It was him, of all things. He peered at the picture; not recognizing it for a moment. He couldn't remember smiling like that before; and it wasn't one of his - hyper and crazy - fans' pictures. Then he remembered where the picture was taken and scowled.

"Solidad," he muttered. Of course, SHE would give this picture to May, of all people.

May, meanwhile, was blushing furiously. She knew exactly what having those two pictures meant. Added to that was the fact that she fingered it whenever she needed comfort...as if the pictures were really the people in them...they gave her comfort.

He gave her comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! It was short but sweet. See you soon!<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	22. The Trouble From A Single Party

**This didn't come out quite as I thought; but oh well. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't very amusing of her to pour paint all over his head at the party, Paul complained to himself. Well, Dawn thought it was hilarious, but Paul? Not so much. now his hair was green, of all things, and he looked like there was shrubbery growing on his head! "Stupid...troublesome girl...," he grumbled.<p>

"Aw, lighten up! It'll wash out by tomorrow," Dawn tried to cheer him up, though she knew she was in for a heck of a lot of...well, trouble. "C'mon, Paul," she chided when he said nothing. "It's not so bad."

"Oh, is it?" he asked sullenly. He wasn't really all that concerned about it, though it was quite annoying. And irritating. And a margin embarrassing. And...oh, forget it. He was pretty steamed about looking like a piece of lettuce. "And how would you like it if someone dyed your "perfect blue locks" a normal color? Like blonde, or brunette."

Dawn frowned. She WOULD be pretty upset if she had to dye her precious hair. "I'm sorry, Paul. You're right; I'd hate that." They continued to the Pokémon Center in silence. Paul was wondering why he'd even gone. He hated parties like that. They were a waste of time, and stuff could always happen while everyone else was having fun.

Like having paint being poured onto his head and taint his hair.

When they got to the Pokémon Center, Dawn checked in and the two people - one coordinator and one trainer - ventured upstairs. Paul instantly locked himself into his room to shower and hope the color would fade out. Dawn sighed and flopped down on her bed next door. She felt kind of bad now, even though it WAS funny. "Oh, well. It ought to wash out, right?" she consoled herself. She waited for almost half an hour before there was a knock on her door and Paul came to stand before her. The green hadn't washed out, and there were hints of hte original purple that peeped out and kind of made his whole head look a little odd. "Heh heh; sorry?" Dawn offered. He only shook his head and sat down on the chair across from her bed. There was a while of silence while Dawn stayed lying down and Paul just sort of stared into space.

This happened a lot, as you can imagine.

"Paul?"

"What."

"Do you really mind the color?" she asked desolately, and Paul looked over at her. Dawn was staring hard at her bedsheets and fiddling with her scarf, fingers frantically brushing at it. He sighed heavily. That - what Dawn was doing - was a surefire sign that she was upset. Like, it was her - subconsciously so - main freak-out mode, even after crying. She'd pull and mess with her scarf, and that's when Paul would know that she was serious - and sensitive.

"...No," he finally told her.

"Yes, y-you are," she said, her lip trembling a bit. "I said I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She pushed herself down onto the bed face-first. "I'm so s-s-sorry," she repeated, trying not to cry.

If he were anyone but himself, Paul would have facepalmed. "It's fine." She said nothing. "Dawn, look at me." The coordinator lifted her head a little, her face partly shielded by her bangs. He got up and sat down next to her. "I don't mind. It'll wash out, won't it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then it doesn't matter. I didn't appreciate it, but it isn't a big deal. Now stop fussing and get a grip."

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p>"Aw; why'd they stop talking?" May groaned quietly. She had forced Drew to come spy with her, and they were leaning up against the door at that very moment. Drew, of course, was indifferent, but May had always tried to "ship" Paul and Dawn together. (Drew had absolutely no idea what the word meant, but he heard it often enough.) And she told him that this was the perfect opportunity, she claimed.<p>

While Drew was pondering this, they started to hear voices again. "...till, I'm sorry." That was Dawn.

"I told you. It's fine."

There was a pause, and then:

"But it was still funny to see you with an even odder hair color," Dawn smiled; Drew could tell.

"Not as funny as you with brown hair."

* * *

><p>They were laughing - or really, Dawn was laughing when they heard an offended voice from behind Dawn's door: "What's wrong with brunnetes and green hair?!"<p>

Dawn froze. "May?"

"What's wrong with green hair?" she repeated.

"Busted," Paul muttered.

"Geez, calm down. You're looking more red than your hair is brown," another voice, snarky and sly, came as well.

"Seriously? Drew? You too?"

"It's not my fault; she made me!"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose. The trouble of a single party had been proved right then.

* * *

><p><strong>The last part to <em>False Comforts<em> is coming soon! Yes, I did change the title, if you noticed; it used to be _Stress Relievers and False Comfort_. I know I'm still working on one from Contestshipper16 (thanks so much!), but if you have any suggestions or requests, I'd gladly take them! Thanks everyone!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	23. 3 of 3 False Comforts

**Here we go; the last chapter to this arc! It took long enough, didn't it? Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>~With Drew and May~<p>

(...what was in her bag?)

Drew waited until he was absolutely certain May was asleep before he dared to slide out of bed and tip-toe (that is, stealthily walked; Drew is completely resenting and refusing to admit that he was indeed tip-toe-ing) over to May. He had to stop when he saw her though, because May looked even more like an angel asleep; her soft hair spread out all around her, and her sapphire eyes hiding behind closed lids. Her ruby-lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out deeply; she was just perfect.

Drew bit his lip and silently sighed in relief that the night was there to cover his blush.

Then he took a deep breath himself and leaned over her. May's side of the room was currently blessed with moonlight, it shone over her bed and highlighted her enough for Drew to see. He could see that May was holding something in her arms under the blankets, but he wasn't sure what. It seemed to make her happy, though, because she cuddled up with it closely, even in her sleep.

Drew slowly pulled back the covers, trying to make out the object without waking her up. He saw...green...something. He had no idea what the object was, but there was definitely green on it, a light green that reminded him of emeralds. He lifted up a little more of the blankets, and found that the object was likely really soft, or else she wouldn't be squeezing it in between her neck and shoulder. And that the object was about ten inches long.

But what was it? Drew pulled back another couple inches of the blanket. And May's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>~Ash and Misty~<p>

It was nearing 2:30 in the morning, and Misty was tossing and turning, occasionally moaning. It was this that woke Ash up. He didn't understand what he was hearing until Misty screamed and shot out of bed that he realized she was having a nightmare. Before he could wake himself up enough, she had taken something out from under her covers and was gazing hard into the objects. Ash squinted his eyes but couldn't make it out. Misty seemed to be calming down, but her breathing was loud and tense.

"Misty? Are you okay?" It was whispered, but she still gasped.

"A-Ash?" She swallowed so loudly he could hear it. And suddenly, she was standing next to him, her arms thrown over his shoulders. "I've missed you so much, Ash!" It was exactly what she'd said when he'd seen her with Dawn and Brock. Ash tilted his head, confused, but then Misty looked up at him. And through the steady moonlight from the window he could see tears running down her face.

What was he supposed to say to that?! "...It's okay, Misty," he settled on.

She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled. "Y-You're not l-leaving me again, r-right?"

"I...I...er, no. No, I won't. I promise," he said, because that seemed like what she wanted to hear.

"O-Okay. Do you...would you mind if I stayed here?" She trembled slightly, and there was no way he could say no - well, he couldn't say no to Misty at all, really.

"Sure, Misty." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and Ash wrapped the sheets around her. She just gazed at him, to the point where Ash was getting rather uncomfortable. After a little while, he sighed softly. "What's wrong?"

"I...I just had a nightmare. That you left me to finish your journey. And you promised you'd come back real soon...but you never came back. I never saw you again, Ash. Ever." Her breath was coming in short gasps now, and she swallowed hard against them.

He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, changing his mind. "Don't worry, Misty; we're right here. Okay? I'm here, and you're here. Right?" She paused, then nodded. They sat in silence for a while until Ash was sure she'd calmed down.

"It was just a dream, wasn't it?" Misty asked quietly.

"...Well, yes."

Misty groaned to herself. "I'm sorry, Ash. I was just...just being foolish. I'm sorry for doing this to you," she said in an embarrassed voice.

"Nah; it's okay." There was another silence. Then: "What did you have there?"

"Where?"

"Under your covers." Misty froze. Oops.

* * *

><p>~With May and Drew~<p>

It took about three seconds. Then May screamed, a high-pitched cry of alarm that shocked them both. Drew stumbled back, tripped over his own feet, and fell forward. She just shot up and screamed again. They just stayed there, frozen, panting for a while, until May gasped out, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah, you! Who else am I talking to?!"

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?!"

"Is there anyone else in the room, knuckle-head?!"

He threw his arms up. "With you it's impossible to know!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah, you! Who else am I talking to?!" They panted again, spent and exhausted. Plus, there was the fact that it was, like, 3:00 in the morning and they'd just been nearly scared to death. And, they'd just then noticed that they were about to repeat their argument word-for-word, except from the other person. Then May let out a breath. "Okay. Quietly and calmly. Why were you...erm, over here?"

Drew flushed. "Okay, okay...fine. But I was just wondering about something."

"What? Is it wildly inappropriate? Because it's too late for-"

"What?! No! May! Get a grip, would you? No, I'm not going to be "wildly inappropriate!" Or even mildly inappropriate. Geez."

"You're changing the subject. And it was a legit question!"

"..." He scowled and glowered at her. "ANYWAY," he said pointedly. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I was...um...you know, I don't really know. What are you holding?" The two coordinators looked down and froze once again. May opened her mouth to answer his question, a huge blush on her face.

"Erm...your hand?"

* * *

><p>~With Misty and Ash~<p>

"Uh..." She paused, then sighed. "You're going to laugh at me."

"No, I won't!" She wasn't convinved. "I promise, Misty! When have I ever broken a promise?" She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly corected, "When have I ever broken a promise to you?" She shut her mouth. "See!"

"Okay, whatever."

"So? What is it? I swear, I won't laugh at you." Misty sighed, heavily, before pulling an object out from under her pillow. (It must have gotten rather squished over there.) She brandished it at him, but gently. Ash took it from her carefully, noting her bright red face. It was soft, and less than a foot long. He held it out in both of his hands and tried to figure out what it was, running his hands over two hard but smooth buttons that looked black in color...they sat on a round...part that was connected to the larger part of the object. "A head? Of a doll?" he guessed, confused. Misty blushed brighter (if possible) but didn't contradict him. So then this must be clothes? And a..."Is this a hat?"

"...Yes." Now he knew what it was, and Ash didn't know whether to be stunned, disturbed, flattered, or just confused. He settled for the last option. He glanced up at the girl across from him, and she met his eyes showing that trademark determination. "...I have...that as a...replacement. When I don't have...the real deal with me, I get a lot of nightmares, like what happened earlier. And...that...thing's model makes me feel...better," Misty choked out.

Now he felt flattered. And just happy. Ash suddenly attacked Misty in a huge side-hug. "I'm glad, Mist. But I sure hope that maybe the original is more potent in making you feel safe." She smiled.

Once again, Ash had managed to make her feel...well, loved, without even knowing it.

* * *

><p>~With Drew and May~<p>

Drew resisted blushing and also facepalming and sighed instead. "I meant, before. What you got from your bag earlier."

She flushed brightly; he could feel the heat from her embarrassment. "...Nothing...important."

"Is that right?" He spotted it out of the corner of his eyes, and made a quick grab for it. May yelped and grabbed it back.

"No!"

"And why not?"

"B-Because!" she cried back. "You can't!" Drew hesitated. Her voice was a lot more anxious, a lot more concerned than before. And he knew that he respected her enough that he shouldn't pry.

But this isn't a perfect world (because if it was, then Contestshipping - and many others - would be completely cannon) and Drew couldn't resist from his curiosity. "May..." She pouted a little, but it was cute, somehow. "May, please?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already do," was his instinctive reply. Then he smirked. "But that's okay. Because I don't mind."

May frowned. "That doesn't make me any more comfortable."

He sighed. "We are friends, aren't we? Not just rivals anymore. Right?"

She paused, then smiled. "Of course. I know that."

"So you can trust me. Can't you?"

"...I suppose?" He waited, and she relented, but it was relunctant. May lifted up her object and handed it carefully to Drew. He inspected it swiftly, and understood what it was even quicker. A blush rose to his face and he looked over at May in a silence. She simply looked back, offering no explanations other than: "I have to make do without my source of comfort somehow, don't I?"

"Why would you need that?"

"Because you're not with me. I just explained that!"

"Well, you don't need it tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be with you instead."

* * *

><p><strong>It's over, finally! There was a fluffy ending for both of them. As you know, the title's changed to False Comforts instead of...whatever it was before. And a huge thank-you to Contestshipper16 for both the prompt and constant reviews! <strong>

**See you next time, people! :)**

** Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	24. Forever

**Okay, even if you don't like this shipping, I would really appreciate if you read this story! I think it's really good, and even I am not a super fan of this shipping, but I sure hope you all likle the story as much as I do! And thank you, OthelloFurtherPokesilver for the ship and prompt!**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Old.<strong>

The scene shows two little kids playing and laughing together in the grassy hills of Pallet Town. One is a boy with messy black hair and a big grin. He is wearing a red tee-shirt and blue shorts; he is barefoot in the grass. The other is a girl with long brown locks and shinning green eyes; she wears a light blue tank top and a red skirt, with long white stockings partly hidden under black buckle shoes. There is a small but happy smile on her face. Now the boy starts to talk louder with excitement, "I'll race you, Leaf!"

"Ready...set...go!" the girl, Leaf, shouts, and they rush down the hill they currently sat on. The two kids tumble down the hill together, laughing all the way without a care in the world. After tripping and falling and crawling the last few yards, they come to a stop, staring at the sky.

"I...I won!" the boy panted.

"No, I won, silly!l" Leaf giggled back.

"We tied," he agreed firmly.

"Okay, Ash." They lay there for a while, somehow holding hands even though they don't know how.

"Hey, Leaf?" Ash asks suddenly. She turns to him and raises her eyebrows, curious. "Well, Mommy says that Daddy married Mommy because he loves her a lot. And that they were best friends. You're my best friend, so that means I love you. So will you marry me, Leaf?"

"Okay, Ashy! I love you to, because you are my best friend too. We will always be best friends, forever."

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>8 Years Old.<strong>

Now Ash and Leaf are in school, second grade. And everyone knows just how boys and girls act around each other at this age: "Girl-alert, girl-alert!" A young boy with auburn hair and wide eyes points to Ash and Leaf together. "She's got cooties! She's got cooties! Run, Ashy-boy, run!"

The crowd of boys subconsciously form a half-circle around Ash and Leaf, Gary in the lead. Of course, they aren't trying to be mean, but little kids aren't always the most sensitive. "C'mon, Ashy-boy! Don't get close; you'll get the cooties too!" he hollers.

Ash glances back and forth between Gary and Leaf. Leaf is looking at her hands and arms, frantically wondering where the "cooties" are. Ash grabs onto Leaf's arm suddenly, and brandishes it at the other little boys, who gasp. "Leaf does not have cooties!" he announces bravely in his young voice. "She is special, more specialer than ALL the other girls!"

The other boys pause, wondering what to make of this unexpected change of events. Then Gary steps forward and spits the best he can into his hand ("my Dad showed me") . He holds it out to Leaf with a rogue grin. "Welcome to the club."

Leaf grins and shakes his hand before wiping it on his shirt, much to the other boys' laughter. "Thanks, Ash," she tells him later.

"It's true," he insists. "Nothing will stop me from protecting my best friend, Leaf! Ever!"

"Really?"

"It will be true! Forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>12 Years Old.<strong>

It's Middle School now, and Ash is one of the most popular guys in the grade. What, with being the star of the lactose team, his only competitor is Gary; who is bound to be a High School Heart Breaker, as well as the star of the football team. But despite that, Gary and Ash have managed to stay close friends, acknowledging that each has his flaws and ignoring them. Leaf has made her own, Queen of the Basketball Court, as well as being well-known for her kindness and intelligence. But of course, with popularity comes jealousy. And sure enough, the snarky whispers and comments often hit Leaf full-force.

"...heard that she's dating both Ash and Gary at the same time..."

"...should just admit that she's a total..."

"...Queen of the Basketball Court my foot! How about Queen of the..."

"...failed third grade..."

"...tricked Ash into thinking she was..."

"...and Gary too! Can you even believe..."

"...those boys have to come to their senses and date me instead, not her..."

Obviously, none of the rumors are true, but Leaf can only hold her head high and ignore them the best she could. If she could. But it got harder and harder, and she could only hide so much. One day, Ash and Leaf were headed towards lunch and attracting a lot of attention. He noticed that Leaf was a cross between wanting to punch his lights out and running off to cry somewhere. And that this has been happening more and more often. And that most of the rumors have to do with either he or Gary, who is currently waiting for his friends on the court (and using the time to show off). Ash grits his teeth and decides that he has had enough of Leaf getting dissed on, and stops right where he is to glare at the group of gossips watching. "Listen up and listen good!" he demands.

"It's Ash!" At those two words, all of the girls are silent and under his attention.

"What are you doing?" Leaf hisses in his ear, but he doesn't acknowledge it.

"All of you and more of your snotty friends have been spreading some nasty rumors about Leaf here. And I'm here to tell you that not only are they rude, unnecassary, and totally desperate, none of them are true. Leaf earned all of her grades by her talent alone, not by favor. I am not under any sort of spell that makes me her friend." His words are met with a stunned silence. "And furthermore, if any of you are interested in dating me or my friends-" There are some blushes...until he speaks again. "-then you better change yourselves around on the doube, because I can't think of a siingle guy low enough to date ANY of you." Again, the silence. Ash grabs Leaf's hand and muttered, "Now, we run. Go, go!" He shoves her hard enough to get her to move, and begins dragging Leaf across the school towards the basketball courts.

The whole way, Ash's words are ringing in her head. Ash too, knew that was a risky thing to do, but all of it is true. He runs a wide circle around the school and brings Leaf undetected into the library, where they duck behind some shelves and grab a random book to hold in front of their faces.

They wait for a little while, and Leaf can't tell if she wants to cry or laugh. "Thanks," she says shakily, and Ash just nods before looking her in the eyes. "Look, Leaf. I know I'm not really the smartest guy in the world, and I know you know that. But I knew that I just had to set the record straight. I didn't like them trash-talking you."

"You didn't have to, though," she starts, embarrassed, but he cuts her off.

"I did have to, though."

"You'll get in trouble-"

"I'll get in heaps of trouble if it's to help you, Leaf." He laughs. "What about Best Friends Forever, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>17 Years Old.<strong>

It's the night that practically every girl has been waiting for for years and years, and the night that most of the guys forgot until the day before: prom. Or really, Junior Prom. Ash and Leaf are going "as friends" even though almost everyone else at the school thinks that they're secretly dating. Whether or not either of them are about the questioning, Ash shows up on Leaf's doorstep in black pants and a red button-down, his hat missing and his grin as wide as it was twelve years ago. Leaf opens the door in a light green semi-sweetheart party dress, with a white sash around her waist and her hair in a half-up half-down. On her neck is a silver necklace with a ring of silver adorned with tiny crystals that match the sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey," Ash finally manages, and Leaf smiles.

"Hey." Of course, Leaf's parents insist on taking pictures, but after a dozen or so, Leaf shooes them away so they can leave. But when they get to the school, neither teenager opens the car doors. Ash doesn't even turn off the engine. They wait there for a while before he looks at Leaf with a gleam in his eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Leaf smiles again. "Of course I am." Ash grins and backs his car out of the school parking lot and drives across to the quieter part of town, near the edges. He stops the car, opens his door and escorts Leaf out for laughs, even kissing her hand before closing the door. They look around them and see the grassy hills of Pallet Town bathed in moonlight, the stars twinkling. On an unspoken word, they sit right on the hill where they spent so many summer days as little kids.

"Hey, Leaf?"

"Yes?" She turns to him, and Ash can't help but think that she's the most beautiful thing in the entire world, prettier than the moon or the sky or the ocean or the sunrise. And this gives him courage.

"So, since we're best friends, a lot of people think that we're dating," he manages in an only slightly shaky tone.

"Y-Yes, that's right."

"Well...would you like to give them a ring of truth on that statement?" Leaf gasps. Ash blushes. "What I mean is, will you be my girlfriend?"

There's a brief silence before: "Did you even have to ask?"

"No, I guess not," he grins.

"Hmm..." Leaf smiles and bumps his shoulder with hers. "...best friends, couple...what's next?" she teases.

* * *

><p><strong>23 Years Old.<strong>

"I do," Ash responds with a tight grin.

"And do you, Leaf Green, have Ash Ketchum to be your wedded husband, to live together as one for all of your days? Will you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep only him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The ceremony goes on like so for a few more minutes until Dr. Oak is finished, giving the well-known phrase an added chuckle: "You may kiss your bride." Ash wastes no time in doing just that in front of their clapping (and for some, including Mrs. Ketchum, crying, a little) families and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>31 Years Old.<strong>

Ash and Leaf are looking through a thick, dark blue photo album. The first picture is one of two laughing little kids grinning at the camera. Three years later, there is one of a girl and a boy wearing new backpacks and waving as they enter their school for the first day of the school year. Four yeas later shows two side-by-side photos; one is of a boy with his lacrosse stick on the field; the other is of a girl in a successful slam dunk, that boy cheering in the stands. There are also two pictures five years later. One is of two fancily dressed figures, holding hands and smiling. The other is them in the exact same position, but their clothes are noticeably more crumpled and a little dirty at that. Six years later, and they're smiling with their eyes sparkling just as much as their new rings.

"Love you, Leaf."

"Love you, Ash."

"Always?"

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I made you laugh at them as children and "aww" at older versions. Like I said, thank you to OthelloFurtherPokesilver for the prompt! To everyone, I suppose: unless I get any requests, it is unlikely that I will write for FurtherShipping (Ash x Leaf) again, because I don't really ship them together. BUT, I love this story and I hope tht you like it regardless of your shipping preferences!<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	25. Blue

**This is another unexpected pairing, but before IkariShipping, this was my favorite Dawn-pairing!**

* * *

><p>is favorite color was definitely blue. Probably because nearly all of his favorite things were blue. There was his Empoleon, his very first Pokémon, who he had raised practically since birth. Empoleon was always going to be a favorite, as he was the starter. Kenny loved all his Pokémon, of course, but Empoleon would always be particularly special.<p>

Then there was the sky, the beautiful blue sky. He felt like that sky was watching him sometimes, protecting him on his journey. It was a comforting thing to always have, the sky. And water. Like oceans and lakes. They reminded him of home, and the three Sinnoh lakes - and Lake Guardians. The water was smooth and calm most of the time, but they could also be rough and harsh, battering against the rocky shore.

But his most favorite blue-thing of all was a very good friend of his, and maybe more than just a best friend, at that. Her hair itself was like a navy waterfall, flowing down over her shoulders and back. Kenny loved her hair, that's for sure, but not nearly as much as her eyes. Her cobalt eyes were almost always sparkling and shimmering with excitement or a simple happiness.

Even the girl herself represented his favorite things, all of them blue. Kenny had known her for almost all of his life, and she would always hold a special place in his heart. He knew also that she would always be watching him, and that was the silent encouragement that he needed. Her attitude was like the water as well; often she had a pleasing demeanor and was a thrill to be around, but there were times when it was like the wind had picked up and messed up her hair, creating an emotional whirlwind. it was a dangerous emotional whirlwind at that.

But he didn't mind all that much. Not if he got to be around his favorite (blue) thing in the world, the object of his affections.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet, right?<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	26. Knock Out

**I got the prompt for this from one person who goes by many different names (L Jade E; my cousin; etc) so there has to be some credit given to her! :D**

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty were just having a normal day, then Ash insisted on a battle. Misty grinned to herself and nodded. Briefly setting her PokéBall down to tighten her ponytail, though, they heard a twanging sound. Misty's rubber band had snapped and flown off. "Aw, darn it," she muttered. "Whatever."<p>

In the end, though, Misty won, thanks to her fiery hair distracting Ash from his battle. It was close, but with the breeze picking up and sending her hair that was so rarely down tumbling softly around her shoulders, Ash couldn't focus whatsoever.

When the battle finished, Ash groaned and returned his Pokémon. "Misty~! That wasn't fair!"

"How was it not?" She grinned and spun the PokéBall around on her finger before tucking it away. "I totally won."

"Well, I...uh...I challenge you, again!" he cried.

Misty snorted. "Dream on, Ash! Train first, would ya?" she teased, knowing it would get him riled up. It worked, and Ash growled before punching his fist into the air.

"I will, don't you worry!" he fired back.

Still in a teasing mood after her victory, Misty waved her hand dismissively; "Go knock yourself out!" She turned around to set up the campsite when she heard a familiar sound.

-POW!-

"Oof!"

Misty whirled around and gasped. "Ash!" He was lying on the floor, his breathing heavy and a little less even. When Ash didn't twitch, Misty stumbled back over. "Ash, what happened?" She hurriedly checked his vitals and couldn't find anything wrong. It was like he was asleep or something; otherwise he was perfectly normal. "Ash?" She shook him. "What happened to you?" Nothing.

Panicking slightly now, she sprinted to their camp set and grabbed his water bottle of cold water. Unscrewing the cap as she ran, Misty sloshed the entire freezing contents onto his face. Ash gasped and shot up into a sitting position. "What was that for?"

"What happened to you?"

"I was just doing what you said!" he whined, shaking the excess water away.

"What?" She was totally confused. Was he delirious?

"You said to knock myself out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha; I decided that Ash needed a pinch of "dense" in him. :)<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	27. Color

**I've a message on my profile, but here is a short version: From today until Tuesday the 11th, I will be updating all of my stories like usual; sorry for the lack of such.**

* * *

><p>May came to the sudden conclusion that her favorite color was green. She didn't know why at all. It certainly had nothing to do with Drew, did it?<p>

Right?

Well, she didn't know. But she did know that suddenly, she was obsessed with everything and anything green. Her wardrobe changed, her dessert changed (because even May knew that green food wasn't always the best idea), and all her appeals had something to do with the color green.

About two weeks after this conclusion, May ran into Drew at a contest, startling him with her white bandana, green tank top and denim shorts. "Whoa...what's with the clothes change?"

But May was staring at Drew too. "I should be asking you the same question!" Drew was dressed in dark blue jeans and a lighter blue vest over a black tee-shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbow.

Drew only shrugged. "Had a weird feeling; I just really like blue all of a sudden."

"Well, I don't know why either, but I suddenly loved the color green." The two coordinators just observed each other for a few moments vefore something in both of their statements stuck out, causing them them each to flush and cry,

"It has nothing to do with you!"

Drew, of course, recovered swifter. Pretending he hadn't just said the exact same thing as May had, smirked and did the hair-flip-thing. "Are you sure, May? Because it seems real likely that you love green the way you love my hair, my eyes."

"Well, what about MY eyes?" she shot back, trying to hide the blush. "My eyes are blue! You love blue! What's the difference?"

"...Well, there is no difference. Because," Drew paused. Did he really want to say this? But one look into those sapphire hued eyes, sparkling with confusion, a beautiful confusion, and he knew it was now or never. "...because, I DO love your eyes. And the owner of said eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it was a little short, I literally wrote this in ten minutes. Expect another one later this afternoon, 'kay? Thanks!<strong>

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	28. Unseen Battles

**Even if you don't read the story (Why you wouldn't, though, I can't imagine...) please read the author's notes. That goes for all of my stories and all of my chapters! Thanks~! But especially this one; I'm proud of it. :)**

**Geez, it's been a long time, hasn't it! Sorry, guys. :( Okay, so I am not a fan of EgoShipping, whatsoever. But I figured, eh, why not? So, this can be taken as: brother/sister relationship; boyfriend/girlfriend relationship; rivals (within knowing Ash, not necessarily trainer-wise); or friends. So when the word "love" is used, take it however you like. :)**

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot." Those were the three words out of Misty's mouth when she looked at Gary one drab afternoon. They had bumped into each other, literally, and now Misty was brushing herself off, Gary was smirking, and both were glaring at the other. Gary had no spoken words in response, but it was clear that her little remark would not go unnoticed as the two stood there.<p>

You could nearly see the emerald green grass swaying in the wind on the makeshift battlefield. Though why they were fighting was a mystery.

It was an unseen battle between them, each trying to gain the upper hand. If there were anyone passing through the park, they wouldn't have had the slightest idea what the two young teenagers were doing, facing off with each other from about ten feet away [a little more than three meters, I think]. As a matter of fact, there had been a young man in the park at that very moment when the two crashed into the other. He had backed away pretty quickly though, and who could blame the poor guy.

The hate and desire to claim dominance over the other practically filled the park and warned people to stay far, far, away.

This rivalry had gone on forever, since the two had first come within glance of each other. Misty could simply not stand his cocky smile, his (allusion of his own) perfect-ness, the way every eye in the room was drawn to him when he steep foot across the doorway, the way his huge ego was almost tangible. It was...ugh.

And Misty-! Her temper, always snapping back at him, and how she wouldn't admire him like everyone else did and didn't bask in his total awesome-ness. How she was always hanging around Ash-y-boy instead of him.

It had been many, many, long minutes since the two had gotten to the positions they were in, but it was only then that they spoke. "So, Misty," Gary started off, "-what're you doing here?"

"What's it to you, Oak?" she shot back, and he couldn't help but wince inside at the bitter sharpness of her words. Do you want the truth? Well, if we have to be honest...

Truth be told, the two trainers had grown rather close the past few years. However, neither of them knew the other felt the same way, as Misty would never hear the end of it if Gary heard about her slight change of heart. And Gary? Well, his pride simply would not let him even let her know anything of the sort.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt when every run-in had each trainer holding his/her breath as he/she searched for any form of the same feel for the bonding he/she felt so strongly while hiding his/her own longing.

"Just asking a question, Red. You gotta problem?" Gary finally managed.

Misty bit her lip when she found no show that he held any of the same want to become more than pure haters for the other. "N-Nah. Just with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really, Red."

"Stop calling me that!" Really, she didn't mind at all. It was a sign that he actually acknowledged her.

Gary felt a pang hit his heart again, though he angrily stomped it down. 'I'm supposed to hate her! Why...why don't I?' "Red, Red, Red," he taunted instead, though he was actually relishing hearing the nickname escaping his lips.

A thrill went through the redhead, though she only glared. "Oh, shut up, Oak!"

"Make me, Red!"

"Ugh!" He fake-frowned at her, teasing as she pouted for real. "Gary, you're such a...you are a pure jerk, you hear me?!" It was all a ploy to Misty. Maybe, just maybe, if she said it enough, it would be true to her mind once again. "You're a jerk, Gary!"

"But you know you love me for it, Red." It just slipped out, and Gary cursed himself for showing weakness, though he tried to play it off with a sly smirk and a wink.

Misty sighed to herself, but grinned fiendishly at the boy in front of her. "Sure, sure."

They have another stare-off, though inside all they are thinking of is, 'if only you meant it.'

But fate has a funny way of bending things to your advantage, and suddenly the heavens split and began to dump water over the two teenagers. Of course, only Misty had an umbrella. They might have shared, they might have pushed each other into the rain like kids. And they both felt that battlefield becoming a playground for those little kids who only wanted a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>:) So cute, I think.<strong>

**So I've been on a pretty long break, haven't I? I hope I haven't lost anyone...*the crowd of readers has severely shrunken*...ahem, anyway. So, there is a poll on my profile; please check it out! :)**

**More importantly, I (obviously) have not updated since late October (2014) and it is already the middle of November. So, I am sorry about that, but I've a lot that I've been dealing with, writing-wise and other. Writing-wise, I just have too many projects going on at once (_Song Fic Collection_, _Anime Anecdotes_, _Happy Birthday to the Dex Holders_, and _Stranded_) and because I adamantly refuse to scrap any of them, it just is hard to balance. So this weekend (from Friday the 7th to Tuesday the 11th) I will be updating the best I can to make up for the past few weeks. Thank-you to everyone who has faithfully hung on with me! :) Love y'all!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	29. Ice Cream

**Bonjour, mes amies! [Hello, my friends!] What's up?**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, what should we do?" It was a lazy, boring, and hot day in Cerulean City, Kanto for the three girls sitting on a bench. May and Dawn were both tired of swimming and insisted on a day of no swimming, which Misty had to admit as fair. Unfortunately, there wasn't much else to do at a water-type gym. They had already gone through catching up and gossiping.<p>

"I don't know, Misty. Dawn?" May fanned her face with her hand. She was wearing denim shorts and a red razor-back tank top, a black rose patterned on the front **[cliché, I know, but I think it would look pretty with or without Drew's influence]**. All three girls had switched their shoes out for flip flops; Misty's were blue, May's were red, and of course Dawn's were pink, with yellow polka-dots. Dawn's hair was up in a ponytail, her beanie tossed aside from the heat.

"Sorry, May," she shrugged.

"We could battle," Misty pointed out.

Dawn frowned, but soon brightened. "Most of my Pokémon are at the Center, so, how about a manicure?"

"No, no!" Misty exclaimed. Dawn looked a little hurt, and Misty winced. "Sorry. It's just that the color is distracting when I swim. Sorry, Dawn."

"S'okay."

"Oh, I know! Why don't we...get some ice-cream?"

There was a pause as all three girls pondered that. "Yeah! That's a great idea, May!"

"Wait...hold up...I'm out of money. I spent it shopping." Dawn gave a sheepish grin, but she wasn't alone in her money troubles:

"And mine at the gym..."

"I'm broke, too..."

"Wait! I've got it!" Dawn pounded her fist into the opposite hand, sitting up and excited now. "Let's see if the guys will buy us some!"

"Good idea! Drew PROBABLY will...I think. Misty, I know Ash will. But, Dawn? Do you really think Paul is going to buy you ice cream? I mean, Ash might but you some if he refuses, but Paul might kill him. It's kind of a miracle they're past the hatred by now."

"...Eh, it's worth a shot."

"Okay, I'm in! And Dawn, I'll bring my mallet, just in case."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Drew! Ash, Paul," May greeted, a happy smile on her face.<p>

"'Sup, June? Dawn, Misty." Drew managed a cool guy-like wave to the girls, making May turn red with anger.

"HEY! My name isn't June, you know!"

"Oh, it isn't? Well, I'm really very sorry, April." It was practically a verbal smirk.

"ARGH!"

Meanwhile, Ash slid over to Misty, who pretended she hadn't noticed by smiling. "Hiya, Ash."

"Hey, Mist! So, whatcha doing?" Misty blushed and paused there, moistening her lips. Her eyes flickered over to Dawn, who didn't notice; she was too busy.

"Hi, Paul!" she grinned, cheerfully looking up at the young teenager.

"Hn," he replied, not bothering to look at her. Dawn tilted her head, confused.

"Aren't you hot in that jacket and those thick pants?"

"What do you care?"

"Well, excuse me!" she cried out indignantly. "Misty, get over here right now, please! I need you to deal with this mutton-head!"

"Mutton-head? That's the best you've got?" If Dawn's eyesight wasn't so blurred by rage, she might have noticed the humor in his eyes and the smirk on his face. He must have been spending too much time with Ash and Drew. But in Dawn's attempt, she dragged Misty away from Ash, who wasn't too happy with Paul for Dawn's actions, causing the solemn boy to glare. Somehow, Drew and May got involved, and they were all just standing there in a circle arguing loudly.

* * *

><p>It took a long (long) time, but the six teenagers finally managed to calm down and go back to ignoring every insult handed out on a silver platter. "So, why are you three here, May?" Drew asked, deigning to say her name correctly, if only because he liked the sparkle in her eyes from him doing so.<p>

But an embarrassed look stole over her face. "Um, ya see..."

"Yeah, Mist? WHY are you here?" Ash turned to the red-head, who grinned sheepishly, not unlike Dawn had earlier.

"Ah, funny story..." she sweatdropped.

"Yeah, Troublesome."

"Heh heh..." Dawn decided not to bother; instead she joined in with the other girls' simultaneous plea:

"Can we get some ice-cream? We're broke."

There was another lengthy, tense silence as the boys let this sink in. As expected, Ash broke into a grin. He even bowed, then put out his elbow like a proper gentleman. "Yeah, sure, Misty. 'Course I will. C'mon, let's go."

"Really? Thanks, Ash!" Misty forgot all about the other four behind her, her eyes reflecting her emotions (though poor Ash didn't even notice) as she linked arms and they departed all fancy-like before laughing so hard, the tripped the way over to the stand.

Drew noticed that May was gazing dreamily after them, and he rolled his eyes in disgust. "Forget it, May. No way am I doing th-"

"Aww, that was just so sweet!" she cooed, clasping her hands together like the hopeless romantic she was.

The emerald-haired coordinator blinked. "Did you even hear me?"

"What? Did you say something?" May blinked innocently, and Drew gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah. I said that I refuse to-"

She stopped paying attention before he had started though, not really speaking to anyone in particular. "Just look! Look at how they're walking! He's taking her for ice-cream! I didn't know Ash could be cute!" she gushed, not even realizing how red Drew's face was getting - from both embarrassment at her words and jealously. "...ow, what girl WOULDN'T fall for something like that?! How romantic, and-"

"C'mon, June." Drew now had her arm firmly hooked through his as he dragged her over towards the ice cream stand that was so conveniently on the way. May growled.

"What? Let go of me, you-!"

"Do you want that ice-cream or not?" There was a pause.

"Really? Aww, thanks!" May smiled up at him, and Drew felt something in his chest do a little illegal dance. Especially with that cameo summer outfit of hers? The cutest thing ever. He couldn't help himself, and May was left blinking and stuttering: "…Did…did…you just k-k-k-"

"Bye, Dawn, Paul!" Drew called over his shoulder.

"...Um, bye, um, guys..." Dawn sweatdropped. Had they really forgotten about she and Paul until then? Well, okay then.

"Hn." Paul grumbled to himself about being left alone with the peppy girl.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Dawn gave a cherry wave. "Hi, Paul!"

"You said that already," he deadpanned.

"I know!" She smiled, and a breeze came by, sending her hair to dance along the wind temporarily. He didn't reply, and so Dawn only slowly brought her hand down. Paul didn't even notice, so intent on trying not to see the way her precious navy locks fluttered in the breeze. Thus, there was a nice long quiet:

Cue the second, longer, even-more-so awkward silence.

"Hn. I suppose you want ice-cream?" It broke them both out of their stupor; neither could believe that Paul had just asked it. But there it was.

"Yes, please." Dawn's gratitude shone in her eyes.

"...Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with."

"Yay! Thank you!" She grabbed onto his hand in the thrill of the moment, but didn't let go afterwards either, causing Paul's face to warm considerably, much to his chargin. He snorted:

"Troublesome girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Ice cream for everyone, even though I had to go and get another blanket for my bed because it was too cold... <strong>

**I left a message on the last chapter, so please go check that out even if you don't read the story, for some weird reason. :) I also have a poll going on my profile. **

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	30. Football Season

**By the way, this is American football, even though every other country pretty much calls our soccer "football." I have no idea why, I think that it makes much more sense to call the sport that you use your feet for, but whatever...**

* * *

><p>Drew's gaze was practically burned into the television. May groaned yet again as he let out an excited whoop. It was football season, which meant that practically every male was rendered useless. Absolutely, freaking, useless. Drew was now practically glued to the couch, and on commercial breaks, he would change to a different game until the break was over.<p>

May found no understanding to this at all. You throw the ball to somebody who tries not to get tackled. They normally fail, and then you get guys all griping about their injuries.

Again, where was the logic?!

This just proved the point: there is a large difference between guys and gals. Suddenly, Drew let out a huge cry of elation and got up from the couch - finally - to dance around, grinning and cheering. May sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples when suddenly she was scooped up by Drew.

"D-Drew, what-" He was so caught up in his football triumph that he had pretty much lost all his common sense. So, he did what most excited guys do to their girlfriends who just so happens to be conveniently free:

He kissed her.

And that's when May decided that maybe there was some good to football after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I used to think like this, but then I actually started to not mind it so much. I guess. But it wasn't a kiss that changed my mind...darn. :) Now I like playing it (flag football); I scored more points in PE than the real guys on my team! :D So now I like football too. <strong>

**But guys are totally under this darned sport's thrall...**

**If you have any suggestions or requests for prompts or shippings or both, I'd love to hear it~! ;D**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	31. A Very Bad Day

**Yo, people! What's up? My cousin and I got the prompt "Vanity" and fifteen minutes, and this is my version. Enjoy! Oh, and there is an important message on the next chapter; remember, please! :)**

* * *

><p>Dawn groaned and fussed with her hair yet again. It was just not working. Today was a Monday morning, and true to the stereotype, nothing had gone correctly so far. First the alarm clock in the PokémonCenter wasn't working, and so she woke up an hour earlier than she had planned for. Then, her selected make-up case fell into the shower, ruining it all and staining the white tile floor. Dawn, dressed only in a towel, had to wash away all of the eyeshadow, and by then the water for her shower was cold. Then the blow-dryer wouldn't turn on, and her hair was super frizzy and tangled. Piplup and the others were still down after a nice long rest, so she literally had no one to help her with her hair. Then, she found out that she had broken her hairbrush and chipped a nail.<p>

Not cool.

So there she was, dressed in a hot pink tee shirt and denim shorts, trying in vain to manage her long blue hair. And then there was a knock in the door, freezing Dawn in her tracks. But she couldn't ignore the knocking, right?

Dawn went up to the door and peeked through the little vantage point. There stood Brock! Oh. Well, that was okay. Dawn, smiling, opened the door. "Hey, Brock! What's up?"

"'Morning. I got someone who wants to say hello." The tall young man stepped aside, and Dawn's heart sunk to her feet and below. Brock only grinned slyly, saying, "I'll be downstairs. Bye, guys."

Dawn was too struck to answer him; her gaze was firmly fixed on Paul, who had closed her door and stepped in. "Um...hi," she finally managed.

"Hello."

Suddenly, Dawn remembered all that had happened that morning, especially her hair. And she shrieked, jumping up and spinning the boy around to face the door with a shocked expression, causing Paul to blink. The only reason she had even been able to move him was that she had completely surprised him.

"Don't look at me," she demanded, and Paul rolled his eyes. But inside he was feeling a little warm; she was dressed entirely different than normal and he didn't really mind, to be completely honest.

"And why not?" he countered, though he had a fairly good guess.

"I, er, ah, well..." She had grabbed her hairbrush and dampened it with water, frantically brushing her hair. Paul almost wanted to grin; he knew it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"...Fixing my hair...," she admitted.

Paul turned around and appeared in the mirror, making Dawn cry out in surprise before he took the brush from her grip. Paul, not quite knowing what he himself was doing, carefully slid the brush through her hair, silently marveling at how silky it was. Dawn blinked at him in the mirror. "What...what are you doing?"

"I'm painting a picture," he deadpanned, sarcasm laced in his voice. Dawn blushed. "I meant why. And how did you learn to-"

"I'm doing something nice, so don't argue," he snapped. Dawn fell silent, and Paul sighed. "...My...my mom...My mom; she had really long hair..."

"Oh...I..." What was she supposed to say to that?

"Mom told me that I would need to know how, someday...I suppose she was right." The faintest of smirks touched his face, and Dawn giggled a little.

Paul finished and set the brush down on her counter, and Dawn noted that yes indeed, her hair was now shining and smooth. "Wow...I...thanks, Paul." It was pretty amazing how quickly Paul could change around a bad day for Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Two things: I've a poll on my profile; please go check it out! :) And also, there's that note on the next chapter. Thanks! :)<strong>

**Suggestions and requests are good, too! For shippings and prompts and both.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	32. I'm Sick, And It's All Your Fault

**IMPORTANT: guys, please read the author's notes! Sometimes there might be a story featuring people you don't care for or ship together, but there are notes that relate to me, or all of my stories that might just happen to be on a chapter that you don't intend on reading. But the messages are really the easiest way to get to readers, since apparently profile's aren't the most popular things to read...So yeah. Thanks! :)**

**Plus, you might miss out on something related to the chapter. Like the last one, I put in the word "EgoShipping," and, like, no one read it (a big thanks to you if you actually did) because of that. But if you read the note, it said that it wasn't really EgoShipping. (-_-) So yeah.**

**Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Gary was whistling as he ventured up the stairs to Leaf's room, bag in hand swinging lazily. He'd gotten word from his grandfather that she wasn't feeling too well. (He had also prefaced this with "don't go bothering the poor girl" but since when did Gary listen to things like that?) He knocked once before opening the door without waiting for an answer, slipping in before shutting the door. Leaf was lying in bed with the covers on even though there was a faint sheen of sweat on her forehead, and her hair was messily spayed out on the pillow. Leaf was pale, and her cheeks were red.<p>

"Hey, Leaf," he greeted, pulling up a chair and making himself comfortable. Her eyes, dulled and tired, flicked over to him before she let out a little groan. He made to smile, but Leaf turned herself over, facing the wall in an obvious rejection.

"Well, excuse me," he grumbled, the almost-smile vanished and replaced with an indignant frown. He thought Leaf laughed, but it was probably a shudder. "Well, Gramps told me you weren't feeling well." This time he knew she snorted. "I..." Well, it was just too hard to get out. Gary struggled for a few moments before sighing and setting his bag on the floor, gently kicking it under his (her) chair. "I came to say- er, gloat," he managed. "I wonder why and how you got cold. Was it because you missed me and made your heart race to fast?"

"No," she muttered, so faint and cracked that he wondered if he had heard correctly. But he smirked.

"Oh, c'mon, Leaf. What's wrong with you, anyway?" He slung an arm over his chair.

She coughed into the wall before faintly saying, "Cold...everything hurts..." Gary winced to himself, but inwardly cheered because he had guessed correctly. After a few minutes, he figure out a way to approach the matter.

"I bet it was from playing in the cold last week like a little girl," he taunted. "That is what you did, isn't it?" He got no answer except for Leaf bundling herself up into the blankets; he guessed she was embarrassed. Gary held up his bag. "Well, that's what I thought. So I brought you something." Wait, that sounded too...sweet. Swiftly, he added, "Because I bet that no one else would even deign themselves to taking care of little Leaf; it was up to me to make sure-

"YOU stood me up!" Gary blinked in surprise. Leaf was sitting up now, the blanket fallen, and she was glaring at him with all her might, even though her voice didn't sound like her and her eyes seemed to be having a little trouble focusing. It was pretty...pretty scary, at any rate.

"What?"

The girl scowled. "Remember, hot shot, who asked me if I wanted to grab some dinner? You. And who stood me up, leaving me in the pouring rain for two and a half bourse before I went home? You! I'm sick, Gary, and it's all your fault!" she screamed hoarsely. "It wasn't a date, sure, but what kind of jerk lets a girl - or anyone - wait for him in the frigid rain, you-" Leaf's breathing suddenly cuts short, and she collapses into a fit, hacking and coughing and...he thought she's crying as well, though from the pain or her words or both, he couldn't tell.

'Oh, Leaf. I'm so sorry.' It flashed through Gary's mind, but he had to bury it and dive over to the poor sick girl who's face was contorting in misery. went up to her, but Leaf turned away from him, curling up to stay away, even though it only hurt her breathing more.

Gary made a grab for her shoulders, forcing Leaf to lie still, propped up on her pillows. She glared at him, but Gary made no move to stop until she was settled. Leaf eventually stopped resisting, and Gary sighed, pulling the blanket back over her shoulders for her to cuddle with.

"I'm sorry, Leafy," Gary mumbled.

She stopped, looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there, I shouldn't have forgotten, I shouldn't have not come back to check on you. I'm sorry, Leaf."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, but he had turned to face the other way. "...I...I brought you some s-soup..." Gary wanted to slap himself; why would THAT matter?! Ugh; he was such a fool. "...Sorry..." he said again, like that would make a difference.

"Thanks." It was quiet and faded, but it rang through the room and stayed there.

Gary turned back around to see a small smile gracing Leaf's face. "Would you like some?" he offered weakly, but Leaf nodded, sort of stunning Gary. But he took the bag from under the chair and pulled out a bowl of steaming goodness. "Heard this kind was good for colds, so I, um...I made you some," he admitted, and Leaf thought that was perhaps one of the sweetest things he had ever done. She sat up a little more, and Gary pulled the chair closer so he could help.

It was a totally good start to making up for the dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>This is off a request for some Gary and Leaf from PichutheMadHatter; thanks a ton! :) People, I have a poll up on my profile; please go check that out! And thanks to the two people who did, though I have a pretty good guess on who they are, based on what the results were...:) <strong>

**Requests and suggestions are always appreciated! **


	33. Forgiveness

**Even though their names show up, there are only slight hints at Contestshipping and slight hints at FestivalShipping. If you try hard, then you can see: a possible romance between Drew x May; mutual liking between Harley and Solidad; brother/sister relationship between Solidad and Drew; hatred from Harley to Drew. Just saying.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Contestshipper16; the reason is down below. :)**

* * *

><p>It was then when Harley decided that apologizing was very, very, hard, especially to Solidad. He couldn't have believed it. Solidad, his bestie for forever, she was mad at him? It seemed so unthinkable to him. But there they were, in the Pokémon Center hallway, and Harley felt unnaturally withdrawn.<p>

She didn't even yell at him. By the look on her face, that's just what he had imagined/dreaded, but she had only asked if she could have a little chat with him. He had had no idea what it was about, but when they got to the hallway, Solidad had simply folded her arms. "Harley. I hate to say this, but I'm very disappointed. You know better than to play pranks on the new coordinators."

And then it had hit him, and Harley gnashed his teeth, growling. "That pesky little..."

"Harley!" Solidad cut in. He paused and she sighed. "Harley, there is absolutely no reason to be upset at Drew-"

"Drew! He's the one?!"

"One who what?"

Harley threw his hands up in the air. "He's the one who told you all this junk about me, Soli!"

Solidad sighed again, one hand pressed against her forehead. "I was there. You were-" She stopped herself again, then continued in a different tone. "I am just telling you that I really expected more from you." Normally, anyone who spoke of him so demeaningly, and in such little regard, would go right into his blue book with a large frowny-face. But this time, he felt something different. Something new.

He was ashamed. Just from that look on Solidad's face, and Harley really saw that maybe he shouldn't have acted the way he did, no matter how much the pipsqueak deserved it. That thought alone spurred on a horde of new ones on ways he could get back at both of them, but suddenly, the tall coordinator in front of him was all he could see. The dismayed and regrettable look on her face was all that he could see.

And for all his height, he was feeling very small.

The thoughts quenched, leaving him with only his guilt. "Aw...well, I guess maybe there was no need for the extra step," he admitted, and Solidad nodded approvingly now.

"Exactly."

It really was better to ask permission than for forgiveness. Or at least, anything was easier in comparison to asking forgiveness from his Solidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Contestshipper16 gave me an awesome prompt, and I started writing for it, but I decided that it was too good. Plus, I didn't want to put another chapter thing in here, so I have a new story up! It is called <em>A Confusing Mistake<em>, it is ContestShipping, and I suggest NOT reading the prompt in the review, because then it's a big enough spoiler. So yeah. A huge thanks to Contestshipper16 because she's awesome and for giving me the prompt.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	34. The Leafy Oak

**Oh, I'm proud of this one. Enjoy! Though, the paragraphs are rather long...**

**Added Disclaimer: thank you to the wonderful Wikipedia.**

* * *

><p>The Leafy Oak. Hmm. How many different things can you think of?<p>

1. A tall plant with a sturdy trunk and green to flourish its branches. This makes sense, doesn't it? After all, an oak is a type of tree, a very old tree. It is known for being used for trusty source of wood, for all sorts of things. Particularly the sort of wood that builds things that are commonly seen around the house. All in all, the oak is a very dependable, steadfast, even, type of tree.

2. Its nice green leaves. These hardy shrubbery is also known for the spirally arranged leaves, with very prominent features. Some of these are the clear lines that define the seemingly evergreen leaves. There are lots and lots of leaves on this tree, and sometimes it makes the tree itself rather hard to see behind all the leaves hanging over it, much like a protective drapery.

3. By putting these two things together, you get the oak tree. A very leafy oak tree. It is very hard to see an oak tree without its leaves. It is almost impossible, in fact, to imagine just the tree: lone branches hanging limply. Hard, isn't it? And in a like manner, what about just the leaves? These leaves are very easy to define, as they have many unique features. However, it may very challenging to some people to see this particular leaf and say, "Hey, look! That's an oak leaf!" Could you do that? Pretty hard, isn't it?

Well, these are the most commonly recognizable things that are noticed about the (leafy) oak tree. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why this question was asked, way up there at the top? [Well, actually, I imagine that quite a few of you know exactly what is coming next, but, ah well. Play along.]

Have you heard of Gary Oak, by chance? Oh, of course you have. How could anyone not? After all, it is nearly impossible to miss the shockingly handsome [I reckon you ought not repeat this; for all his admirable qualities, his ego certainly does not need any more inflating.] figure when he enters any room, no matter how crowded. In any case, this young man comes from a very long line of distinguished people. His grandfather, Prof. Oak? A great man [though, truth be told, his poetry might need a second half: _How to Understand a Master's Poetry For What He is Really Trying To Say_. Hmm, too long. Never mind.] he is. No doubt that's where Gary got his undeniably faithful research traits.

On a completely different matter, might you have heard of Leaf? A splendid young woman, that one. Just like Gary, Leaf is just one of those unmistakable, unforgettable people. Her image is splashed over nearly every magazine in Kanto and beyond for one reason or another. Seeing as such, how could it even be questionable that you don't know Leaf? She's known for so much nowadays, though she always was a great, respectful child. She even protected the other children when she was young herself, sometimes even going as far as to tackling the affronted child in an attempt to save them from a blow by a bully. But that's just her protective nature shining out. Her sweet and intelligent personality was so memorable and distinct.

When did Gary and Leaf meet? Well, that is nearly impossible to answer, unless you were either Gary or Leaf yourself. All that is really known is that the two met when they were very, very young. So young, it is doubtful that they even can remember a time without each other. That's just the way things were in Pallet Town, Kanto. Every day, there was some news about Gary, about Leaf, and about them together. Whether it was they fought with each other, Gary saved Leaf, Leaf saved someone from Gary, or anything of the sort, word got around fast and clearly. And they fought quite a bit.

However, no matter how much they fought, it was very, very hard to find the one of the kids without the other. Even after a heated fight, you could always find them together the next day, if not before hand. It would almost be unbelievable: How in the world could these two manage to fight harshly every single week (at the least) for many, many years, and then make up so soon, so honestly The simple reason is, that they meant it. No matter how many times Leaf scolded Gary and Gary gave cheek to Leaf, they always meant the apologies. It didn't matter what had caused the blow out, but neither could bring himself/herself to hate the other.

Gary and Leaf alone had quite the reputation, good and bad, dulcet and sly. But put together, these two were capable of accomplishing or destroying anything and everything! And in fact, that is just what they often did. But no matter what, you could not find one without the other. It was just too challenging.

Well, that's about it for Gary and Leaf Oak [Yup. You read that right.] , two of the greatest minds in all of Kanto, even if they spend most of their time cleaning up each others' messes on their own accord. But in any case, that's all there was to it.

Gary and Leaf. Leaf and Gary.

Never to be seperated; the leafy oak pair.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, people! Tomorrow is Blue's birthday! And you are all invited. Please read <em>Happy Birthday to the Dex Holders <em>for more information! XP :)**

**Also, any suggestions or requests are awesome. I should reply pretty much immediately, but there are some times when I won't; in the example that I turned a prompt from Contestshipper16 into a story on its own. :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
